Sweet Sacrifice
by Nihal0X
Summary: A busca pelas Horcruxes do Lorde das Trevas se mostrara um fracasso. O desespero se instalava silenciosamente, por isso Hermione decidiu colocar em prática o plano de emergência de Alvo Dumbledore: voltar ao passado de Tom Riddle. Juntos desde a infância, seria possível que Hermione alterasse as escolhas do Lorde das Trevas?
1. Prólogo

Era uma escolha terrível... mas era a única que poderia evitar mais guerra e mortes. Há pouco tempo atrás, Dumbledore fora assassinado por Severo Snape a mando de Lord Voldemort. Há pouco tempo atrás o destino batera a porta: era chegada a hora de lutar.

A busca pelas Horcruxes do Lorde das Trevas se mostrara praticamente um fracasso. Até aquele momento, só conseguiram encontrar uma das seis e nem ao menos sabiam como destruí-la. Abrigados em uma floresta, com potentes feitiços de proteção em volta (cortesia de Hermione), o trio de ouro passava por maus bocados. Rony ouvia o rádio sem pausa, com um medo constante de que o nome de um membro da sua família fosse citado entre os números crescentes de mortos e desaparecidos. Hermione não poderia culpa-lo, por isso não disse nada, mas seu coração estava apertado.

Se Hermione e Rony estavam ansiosos, com medo e inseguros quanto ao que os esperava, Harry estava dez vezes pior. O fardo que carregava era muito mais pesado que de qualquer outra pessoa e os amigos sabiam disso. Hermione, no entanto, pensava nisso com maior frequência. Será que valeria a pena correr o risco ao tentar outra alternativa?

Dumbledore antes de morrer, chamou-a em seu escritório e tiveram uma longa conversa. O diretor propôs uma "saída" para todo aquele cenário de horror que sem dúvida se seguiria. Viajar para o passado; mais especificamente para 1935, quando Tom Marvolo Riddle estava para completar 9anos. Hermione lembrava-se que questionara o diretor, apontando que os vira-tempos haviam sido destruídos na Batalha do Ministério da Magia e que vira-tempos não podem voltar anos, apenas algumas horas. Ele sorriu com isso e disse que ela estaria correta, se o vira-tempo que ele possuía fosse um vira-tempo comum. Um bruxo como Alvo Dumbledore certamente conseguiria preparar uma difícil, esquecida e perigosa poção e realizar um ritual antigo para que o vira-tempo enfim pudesse voltar anos e anos. Foi pensando em tudo isso que Hermione girou o vira tempo que tinha em mãos e deixou a escuridão tomá-la, tragando-a para um destino desconhecido.


	2. Capítulo I

O orfanato Wool era tudo aquilo que parecia ser por fora: frio e escuro; porém em compensação os funcionários eram amáveis. Pelo menos a maioria dos que conhecera até aquele momento, se não contasse a estranha Sra. Coole, que era esguia como um junco e ranzinza até os ossos, mas não exatamente má. Fora ela quem a encontrara desmaiada em frente aos portões do orfanato, com a testa sangrando pelo que só poderia ter sido uma pancada muito forte.

_Onde estão seus pais, senhorita? –Perguntou a Sra. Coole, com evidente preocupação e uma pontada de indignação. Ela ajudou a criança trêmula a se levantar enquanto esta fazia um esforço sobre-humano para parar de tremer e conseguir usar a voz. A viagem até aquela época fora tão turbulenta quanto um avião em queda livre. Sabia que um vira tempo com o poder de retornar anos seria de uso complicado e arriscado... sentia como se tivesse desafiado leis invisíveis ou transpassado para um lado sem volta. Com as pernas bamboleando como gelatina e um terrível gosto de terra seca na boca, a menina tentou uma resposta convincente, o cérebro e o corpo trabalhando rapidamente para se ajustar à nova realidade.

_E-Eu não me lembro...

_A senhorita tem pais vivos? Sabe onde eles estão? Podemos ajudá-la a encontra-los... –A voz era suave sem dúvida mas era inegável uma nota de suspeita por trás das palavras da mulher. Como ela não se lembrava dos próprios pais? A menina, de não mais de oito anos, estava vestida com roupas de qualidade, não ostensivas, mas boas o suficiente para fazê-la supor que era bem cuidada e possuía pais ou parentes próximos. Mal sabia ela que a menina devia isso à Alvo Dumbledore, que em sua vasta sabedoria antecipara o que poderia precisar em sua viagem ao passado.

A menina meneou com a cabeça, a expressão uma máscara de confusão e inocência perfeitamente criada para a situação. Suspirando, a mulher se permitiu baixar a guarda por alguns minutos. A criança estava visivelmente exausta e abatida, além é claro, de ter um ferimento feio na cabeça. Decidiu se preocupar com suas origens misteriosas depois e a levou para dentro do orfanato, aonde lhe serviu uma xícara de chá enquanto mandava chamar as enfermeiras e um médico.

O médico fora gentil e ouvira as poucas –mas muito bem escolhidas –palavras dela, antes de dar seu diagnóstico. A pancada na cabeça se devia ao choque contra o chão da calçada e apesar de aparentemente não ser tão fundo, poderia ter deixado sequelas na memória que só o tempo diria se eram permanentes ou não. Particularmente, ele acreditava que era um efeito temporário da pancada e que logo ela seria capaz de identificar seus pais. Decidindo que pareceria mais realista se demorasse um tempo para revelar seu nome, ela permaneceu descansando na enfermaria por quatro dias, antes de se virar pra enfermeira que tagarelava sobre qualquer coisa ao seu lado e dizer, com a voz fraca:

_Hermione.

A enfermeira estacou enquanto guardava as bandagens brancas no armário. Ela virou-se devagar.

_O-o que disse, senhorita?

_Meu nome...é Hermione.

Hermione Granger definitivamente merecia o Oscar de melhor atriz. Responder aos questionamentos que caíram sobre si como bombas com mentiras fora tão fácil que lhe assustava. A não ser pela Sra. Coole, que se mostrara uma pessoa muito cética, ela diria que conseguira convencer a todos rápido demais, com suas respostas inocentes, assustadas e seu rosto marcado por lágrimas falsas. A governanta ainda tentou por um tempo arrancar respostas da criança, sem sucesso.

Tinha nove anos, pois se lembrava vagamente de apagar nove velas de aniversário, cercada por pessoas cujos rostos não eram claros. Ela achava que seus pais moravam na Inglaterra... Todas essas respostas estavam bem guardadas e decoradas para que nunca desse um passo em falso. Sob hipótese alguma poderia ser expulsa daquele lugar, visto que o objetivo maior de sua missão suicida morava ali.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	3. Capítulo II

Hermione era inteligente, mas Tom Riddle também era. Na verdade, quando era apenas uma criança já era absolutamente perspicaz. Quieto e reservado, ele poderia se passar por uma criança comum...se não fosse pelo fato de ser assustadoramente sombrio e sério. As outras crianças o evitavam sempre que podiam, nunca lhe dirigindo a palavra por temer o olhar mortal do menino. Havia uma frieza intrínseca em cada uma de suas ações e seu falar era suave e perigoso ao mesmo tempo, uma mistura carismática de falsa inocência e manipulação. E Hermione não passou despercebida à ele desde sua chegada.

Estando livre das aulas tediosas que o orfanato oferecia, Tom circulava pelos corredores despreocupadamente, apesar de saber que era proibido fazer tal coisa fora do horário permitido para o "lazer" das crianças. Tendo consciência de que até mesmo os funcionários se mantinham afastados dele e tentavam ao máximo não chamar sua atenção Tom não se prendia muito às regras idiotas do orfanato. Foi em um dia como outro qualquer que o menino ouviu uma estranha conversa ao passar pela porta da enfermaria.

_...Não sei não, Jane... essa história está muito estranha...-Dizia a Sra. Coole.

_Por que está tão desconfiada, Sra. Coole? Você sabe muito bem que crianças são abandonadas nas portas do nosso orfanato, não é algo incomum.

_Mas a maneira como a encontrei... algo nos olhos dela me dizia que ela não falava toda a verdade... –Bufava a governanta.

_Acho que está sendo muito dura com a pobre criança, Sra. Tudo bem, talvez ela esteja escondendo alguma coisa sobre seu passado, mas todos temos nossos segredos...além do mais, pense em como ela deve estar se sentindo assustada agora. Dê uma chance a ela... -A Srta. Jane era amada pelas outras crianças justamente por isso. Enquanto a Sra. Coole era rígida e raramente sorria apesar de tratar todas as crianças bem, a Srta. Jane era gentil e sempre dava um jeito de acobertar os pequenos. Tom por outro lado, não sentia nada por nenhuma das duas, na verdade por ninguém... contudo não poderia deixar de se interessar por aquela história estranha. Tudo era sempre a mesma rotina, nada acontecia naquele lugar cheio de pessoas inúteis. Talvez aquilo fosse interessante...

Alguns dias depois ele finalmente a viu. A novata. Ela era baixinha pra sua idade, com cabelos castanhos cacheados rebeldes e volumosos, que se assemelhavam ridiculamente a uma juba ao seu ver. Seus olhos castanhos no entanto, eram o que verdadeiramente chamavam sua atenção. Olhos como os dele de algum modo. Olhos mentirosos. Não eram maliciosos mas escondiam muito mais do que qualquer um ali pudesse imaginar...e ela...ela era como ele. Ele podia sentir a estranheza nela. A energia que sentia percorrer o seu corpo quanto a ira lhe subia à cabeça estava nela também.

Hermione Granger conseguiu o que tanto queria. Atraíra a atenção de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Se isso seria uma coisa boa ou não, só o tempo diria.

Hermione sentia falta da sua família. Sentia falta de seus amigos...agora mais do que nunca. Era um alívio saber que eles estavam "congelados" no tempo enquanto ela estava no passado. Conforme Alvo Dumbledore, um vira-tempo como aquele, que retornava anos no passado, tinha um efeito diferente no tempo presente. Alguns dias passados naquela época seria como poucos segundos na sua linha do tempo original, nem isso talvez. Desse modo, as consequências de suas alterações seriam praticamente imperceptíveis, porém se falhasse com o objetivo da missão as consequências seriam desastrosas, pois uma vez que retornasse ao seu tempo por não ter conseguido completar a missão, os efeitos cairiam sobre eles como uma avalanche...isso é claro, contando que ela já não tivesse enlouquecido de vez. Portanto ela não voltaria...não poderia voltar. Sua missão seria cumprida a todo custo; era o sucesso ou a morte.

A menina pensava sobre tudo isso em um canto afastado do campo atrás do orfanato, onde as crianças corriam e se divertiam. Não quis socializar muito, não pretendia se apegar a ninguém...seu objetivo ali era outro. Foi despertada então por uma voz calma e fria, que apesar de infantil conseguiu deixar seus pelos em pé.

_Hermione Granger, não é? –A mesma virou-se para encara-lo, sabendo que tudo começaria ali.

O menino Riddle era sem dúvida encantador. Com uma postura reta e o nariz sutilmente arrebitado, transmitia a sensação de ser mais alto do que realmente era. O rosto era uma obra de arte, de traços fortes e aristocráticos. Os cabelos negros aparentavam ser macios e os olhos ônix possuíam um brilho indecifrável.

_Sim. E você quem é? –Perguntou ela, mesmo sabendo a resposta. Soou desinteressada e até distante, uma pessoa fechada como ele.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle, encantado. –Respondeu friamente, longe de estar encantado ou feliz de falar com ela. Tinha um objetivo, que era arrancar a verdade dela e apenas isso. –Quando pretende contar a verdade? –A maneira direta com que falou isso assustou Hermione por um mero instante, o bastante no entanto para que ele percebesse o deslize; quase sorriu com isso. A menina franziu as sobrancelhas, aparentemente confusa.

_Tudo que eu sei eu já contei, não há mais nada a dizer.

_Nada? –Repetiu, cético.

_Nada.

_Não acredito em você...

_Não me importo se acredita ou não... –Um reflexo nos olhos dele confirmou à ela que o mesmo estava ainda mais desconfiado e acima de tudo irritado mas que não desistiria. Tom virou-se para ir embora, mas então ela lembrou-se de que precisava se aproximar dele e disse:

_Mas...posso ter algo a dizer um dia... –Ele parou e olhou-a novamente, vitorioso. –Se...

_Se o quê? –A curiosidade estava mal disfarçada em sua voz.

_Se você for meu amigo. –Ela quase riu da ironia da situação.

Riddle ficou estático por um momento. Ninguém nunca se importou de tentar ser seu amigo, mas ele de fato nunca se importou...não sentia nada por ninguém. Agora aquela estranha garota com seu estranho passado e com sua energia tão semelhante a sua própria propunha algo tão ridículo. A primeira impressão de que ela era uma menina mais inteligente que os demais daquele lugar estúpido foi logo substituída pelo desprezo.

_Por que eu iria querer ser seu amigo? Posso descobrir o que quiser sozinho...

_Não, não pode. –Ela falou com tanta propriedade que ele quase acreditou. –Estou oferecendo um caminho muito mais fácil, mas você pode fazer o que bem entender... –Ela começou a se afastar.

_Não posso ser seu amigo. –Soltou de uma vez.

_E por que não? –Ela já tinha uma ideia mas não imaginava que o futuro Lorde das Trevas diria algo assim.

_Eu não... –Ele pareceu nervoso, incomodado até. Muito provavelmente porque nunca teve que dizer aquilo a ninguém, nunca quisera. Contudo, alguma coisa o impelia a confessar para aquela garota. Talvez fosse uma estranha conexão...uma que causava-lhe mais raiva a cada minuto. –Eu não posso ser seu amigo. Não sei sobre essas coisas ridículas. Amizade é para tolos.

_Acho que está errado. Por que não tenta? Vai descobrir que é mais fácil do que imagina.

Ele olhou longamente para Hermione, seus olhos profundos procuravam alguma coisa... e se frustravam pois não encontravam nada a não ser alguém muito parecido com ele...fechado e misterioso. Relutantemente, ainda questionando se tudo aquilo valeria a pena ele respondeu.

_Temos um acordo... –Hermione sorriu, um sorriso que ele não correspondeu. Ponto.

_Temos um acordo... amigo.


	4. Capítulo III

Tom evitou-a depois disso por quase uma semana. Se não fosse pela iniciativa de Hermione tinha certeza de que permaneceria assim, indiferente. O menino ainda a observava desconfiado, sempre atento a cada palavra sua, esperando que em algum momento ela fosse escorregar. Porém Hermione tinha uma vantagem: enquanto que Riddle era uma criança, ela era quase uma adulta, pelo menos mentalmente. Riddle podia ser mais inteligente e sombriamente mais esperto que as outras pessoas da sua idade mas sua mentalidade ainda era de uma criança de certa forma. A malícia tão característica de seu futuro eu não havia se desenvolvido completamente, sendo assim ele estava mais vulnerável à influência de Hermione em sua vida.

Porém Alvo Dumbledore percebeu que em certo ponto de sua missão tal fato de conseguir se lembrar de todos os acontecimentos futuros poderia causar um estrago em sua mente; levando-a ao desespero. Além de tudo isso, poderia não ajudar em nada a missão, justamente ao contrário. Pensando em todas as possibilidades, por mais absurdas que parecessem, foi que ele lhe deixou um escape. Uma poção para bloquear memórias selecionadas. Se algum dia ela não conseguisse mais suportar o fardo de carregar tantas lembranças, poderia simplesmente tomá-la e cumprir a missão de uma maneira diferente.

Era início de primavera na Inglaterra, porém, ao contrário do que se costumava ver, o sol brilhava forte e uma brisa suave soprava os olmeiros que cercavam o pátio do orfanato. As crianças corriam e brincavam, aproveitando o tempo livre e tão afastado quanto se poderia estar delas estava Tom Riddle, encostado displicentemente contra uma árvore, lendo um livro trouxa. Hermione não conseguiu não sorrir com a ironia enquanto se aproximava do menino.

_O que você está lendo? –Ela perguntou, se sentando confortavelmente ao seu lado. Tom não se deu ao trabalho de olhar pra ela, desinteressado. –O gato comeu sua língua, Tom? –Ele interrompeu sua leitura e pensou que se quisesse entender o passado daquela menina teria que tentar ser mais cordial, por mais irritante que ela fosse.

_A Arte da Guerra, de Sun Tzu. –É claro. Por que ela esperaria que ele estivesse lendo Rei Arthur e os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda? Combinava com a personalidade calculista de Riddle aprender sobre todos os meios possíveis de atingir seus objetivos...se é que ele já tinha algum. Afinal, Hermione acreditava que por mais que Tom se sentisse diferente das outras crianças, ele não fazia a mínima ideia sobre o mundo bruxo, assim, não estaria nem ao menos começando a arquitetar planos de poder ou dominação. Sua leitura era portanto um meio de construir seu intelecto diferenciado. Uma criança de nove anos lendo "A Arte da Guerra" não é algo que se vê todo dia.

_É um livro muito bom...

_Você já leu? –Questionou ele, desconfiado. Talvez ela tenha dito aquilo apenas para tentar impressioná-lo. O que seria idiotice já que ele não se impressionava com facilidade.

_ "A suprema arte da guerra é derrotar o inimigo sem lutar". –Bem, isso era uma prova de que ela realmente o tinha lido, mas não que o entendera.

_E o que pensa disso? –Queria testá-la, ver se era inteligente como tentava demonstrar ou se era pura empáfia da menina.

_A primeira opção que se tem diante de um embate é derrotar o inimigo sem lutar, sem usar a força, partir para os métodos mais brutais. A suprema arte da guerra é derrotar seu inimigo mais por sua inteligência e estratégia do que qualquer outra coisa. Conhecimento é poder. Isso não é uma simples frase...conhecimento é poder... com o conhecimento você pode subjugar seus inimigos sem perder absolutamente nada no processo. Acredito que seja uma das passagens mais importantes do livro, se não a mais importante.

Tom Riddle estava impressionado. Ela conseguira. Nunca ouviu ninguém falar com tanta eloquência quanto a menina Granger, que mais parecia um general diante de um batalhão de soldados do que uma menininha que acabara de ser abandonada pelos pais. Aquilo só serviu para aguçar ainda mais sua curiosidade. Ela não era normal... e ele também não.

_Entendi seu ponto de vista, mas não acho que seja a passagem mais importante. –Ela cruzou os braços, em sua típica pose de sabe-tudo pronta pra uma discussão acadêmica. – "A vitória está reservada para aqueles que estão dispostos a pagar o preço". – É claro que ele diria isso, típico. O que Lord Voldemort não fez por poder? Quantas pessoas ele usou, manipulou e matou para conseguir o que queria? E pior, quantas vezes ele dividiu a própria alma a fim de se tornar imortal? Ah, sim, em seis. Embora ela tivesse uma leve suspeita de que havia mais uma... não. Não se permitiria pensar naquela possibilidade.

_O que você sacrificaria pela vitória, então? – Perguntou Granger, seu cérebro tomando anotações sobre a personalidade de Riddle como uma pena de repetição rápida.

_Dependendo do meu objetivo, tudo. – Os olhos do menino brilharam. – O que não é útil deve ser descartado, como lixo. – Um ligeiro sorriso se formou em seu rosto, uma mistura sombria de malícia e falsa inocência, que era ao mesmo tempo enganadora e assombrosa.

Escuridão. Havia escuridão em seu olhar, mas ele não estava dominado. Ainda não. Ainda não era tarde demais.

Semanas se passaram e as coisas não se mostraram fáceis, mas ela já esperava por isso. Tom era deveras desconfiado e ela sabia que até aquele momento não havia sinceridade dele para com ela, porém isso não a faria desistir.

Hermione se destacava nas aulas do Orfanato, obviamente, vez que já sabia de tudo aquilo. Tentava disfarçar seu tédio diante de coisas tão fáceis, mas tinha consciência de estava sendo observada por Tom e seu ceticismo. Além disso, o menino era extremamente competitivo, o que ela não pôde deixar de achar engraçado. Ele, de forma nada sutil embora pensasse que sim, questionava sobre sua inteligência a todo momento que podia. Perguntava se tivera tutores antes de chegar ao orfanato e tantas outras perguntas das quais ela conseguia escapar facilmente.

Ela aprendeu também que as crianças daquele orfanato podiam ser realmente más quando queriam. Ainda que nenhuma delas tivesse coragem para enfrenta-lo cara a cara, elas certamente faziam de tudo para que o menino fosse prejudicado. Exemplo disso foi quando um dos meninos, Robert, decidiu que seria engraçado acusar Riddle de roubar seu precioso ioiô. Hermione entendia que Tom não era nenhum santo, mas como vivia colada nele pelos corredores, aborrecendo-o de todas as maneiras possíveis, achou que seria difícil ter perdido tal acontecimento. Além de ter visto, horas depois da acusação do outro, o mesmo ioiô na mão de um dos colegas de Robert.

A Sra. Coole, no entanto, acreditou. Não gostava de Tom, estava claro em sua feição ranzinza e reprovadora. Ela levou-o pelo braço até sua sala abafada e abarrotada de papéis e livros espalhados, aonde passou quase duas horas dando-lhe sermões. Hermione esperou por ele do lado de fora da sala e este não ficou nem um pouco surpreso com a presença dela lá. Mas surpreendeu-o o que ela fez em seguida.

Com palavras convincentes e de fato, verdadeiras, ela contou a diretora sobre o que vira. Alertando-a de que mentir teria consequências pra ela também, a Sra. Coole dirigiu-se ao dormitório de Ramsay, seguida pelas duas crianças.

Ela bateu na porta do quarto, e logo em seguida ouviu-se um barulho alto pelo quarto, como se alguém estivesse com pressa. O garoto abriu a porta com o rosto vermelho e prendendo a respiração em uma atuação ultrajante.

_Ramsay, se importaria se procurássemos o brinquedo de Robert em seus pertences? Não tomaremos muito tempo. – Ele começou a balbuciar uma pergunta mas a senhora já entrava. Sem muita alternativa, mas querendo safar-se, ele mostrou o guarda-roupa, os bolsos, as gavetas, mas havia algo com que ele não contava. A legilimência de Hermione. Sem dificuldades, ela entrou sorrateiramente na mente do garoto, com a técnica que o próprio Dumbledore havia lhe ensinado antes de morrer.

Tom observou enquanto ela caminhou até o meio do quarto e então parou, olhando para o chão. O que ela estava fazendo? Aquela garota só iria lhe arranjar mais problemas, já não bastava o sermão idiota e ridiculamente longo que recebera?

_Pois bem, Srta. Granger. Ramsay provou sua inocência e agora a senhorita terá de explicar o porquê de toda essa mentira. Não vai conseguir livrar Tom do castigo com isso, vou logo lhe avisando...

Ela interrompeu sua fala diante do que se seguiu. Hermione se abaixou, tocou as tábuas do piso embaixo da cama, até achar uma fenda entre elas. Bingo. Arrancou a tábua do lugar, ouvindo um ofegar atrás de si – provavelmente Ramsay em seu estado catatônico – e ergueu o ioiô em frente de todos.

_Pronto, isso prova. – Disse ela, entregando o ioiô à diretora com um olhar vitorioso.

_Isso é mentira! Eu não roubei nada! Ela colocou isso aí... – Sob o olhar penetrante da Sra. Coole o garoto calou-se.

_Diga a verdade, menino. Foi você quem pegou o brinquedo do colega?

Com os olhos lacrimejando e o corpo tremendo, mas temendo uma punição mais severa, como ajudar o faxineiro a lavar o banheiro dos meninos, ele confessou:

_Robert queria pregar uma peça em Riddle. E-ele me emprestou o ioiô só até ele ser punido. – Apertando os lábios em uma linha fina, ela ordenou que ele seguisse para sua sala imediatamente e o esperasse lá. Olhando desconfiada para a menina, ela perguntou:

_Como sabia onde estava o ioiô?

_Ele olhava demais para o chão. E a senhora não tinha procurado embaixo da cama. – Respondeu, sorrindo docemente. A mulher não engoliu muito bem a resposta, mas cansada como estava de toda aquela confusão e de todas as perguntas sem respostas sobre Hermione, decidiu deixar passar.

_Podem ir agora, crianças.

Tomando a mão de Tom, ela correu para fora, sem controlar o sorriso de vitória. Não podia negar que sempre adorara estar certa.

Os pensamentos de Tom, enquanto isso, estavam a mil. Mais curioso do que nunca, ele prometeu a si mesmo arrancar todos os segredos daquela menina. E se, para alcançar seu objetivo, tivesse que brincar de amiguinho com ela, que assim fosse.


	5. Capítulo IV

Orfanato Wool, Londres, Inverno de 1936.

O inverno era estava ainda mais rigoroso aquele ano. Os ossos quase congelavam por baixo das roupas de baixa qualidade que as crianças costumavam usar. Mas Tom via essa época do ano como a melhor. Tentando encontrar algum calor, as crianças se escondiam embaixo de suas cobertas puídas ou se amontoavam na enorme sala de estar, perto da lareira, desanimadas demais para correr sobre a neve ou até mesmo conversar em voz alta. E isso agradava o menino, que apreciava o silêncio, tão incomum naquele lugar detestável onde vivia.

Apesar de seu orgulho protestar veementemente, Tom largou o livro de anatomia (que lia com pouco interesse) e seguiu pelos corredores até o quarto da menina que tanto atormentava seus pensamentos. Se no começo achava-a estranha, porém percebendo algum tipo de semelhança consigo, agora tinha quase certeza de que ela era diferente das outras crianças. As lembranças da última semana vieram rapidamente à mente...

"_Xeque-mate.De novo. - Disse Hermione, rindo,sem esconder o gosto pela vitória. O menino franziu o cenho brevemente, retornando à sua expressão distante e entediada de sempre ao reparar no olhar atento da menina. Era a quarta vez que perdia no jogo de xadrez, e ele odiava perder em qualquer coisa que fosse.

_Você está se divertindo, não está? - O sorriso que se seguiu deu a ele a certeza para sua retórica. Ele esperava que tudo aquilo valesse a pena. Mas o descaso dela em responder-lhe apropriadamente suas perguntas não afastava sua vontade de obter tais respostas, pelo contrário, só a realçava. -É claro que está, ao que parece seu objetivo não é me ensinar como disse, mas apenas zombar de mim. - Respondeu por ela, bufando. A menina havia prometido-lhe ensinar tudo o que sabia sobre o jogo de xadrez, tornando-o o melhor jogador, mas ao que parecia suas intenções eram outras.

_Ora, não seja tão rabugento, Tom. O que esperava? Você é um iniciante...- Dizia ela, ao ponto que Tom respondeu, zangado:

_Eu sei jogar, sim. Não sou um imbecil como essas crianças. - Ao perceber a impaciência do menino, semelhante àquela que no futuro fizera-lhe cometer tantas atrocidades, Hermione apaziguou-o:

_Sim, você sabe... o básico. - Ele olhou-a com os olhos estreitos. - Eu disse a você que o tornaria o melhor jogador. Os melhores jogadores sabem muito mais do que o básico, eles têm técnicas, eles preveem os movimentos do seu oponente, eles calculam seus passos e acompanham seu raciocínio...

_O que quer dizer é que eles não perdem... - Interrompeu ele, embora estivesse impressionado pelos ensinamentos. - Se eles calculam e ainda assim perdem, não são os melhores, são perdedores, assim como os outros porém com o ego de que sabem táticas a mais.

_Os melhores jogadores também perdem. - Ele a olhou, incrédulo. - Já ouviu a expressão, "perder a batalha, para vencer a guerra"? Quantas vezes você perdeu até agora? Até este momento, você não reparou e tentou compreender os meus movimentos?Primeiro observe, depois ataque...

_Como uma cobra... - Murmurou o garoto, mais para si do que pra ela, porém ela o ouviu. Cautelosamente, ela anuiu. Como já esperava, Tom tinha uma forte ligação com as cobras, sendo um ofidioglota e herdeiro de Salazar Sonserina era de se esperar que o mesmo comparasse as próprias ações à astúcia das cobras. Claramente, Tom ainda não tinha ciência do que era ser um ofidioglota, nem de sua herança. Hermione temia pelo momento em que os incidentes se iniciariam.

Após tais palavras, o garoto passou a se empenhar para derrotá-la. Fosse no xadrez, fosse em qualquer outra coisa, não admitiria ser derrotado. O fato de que ela sempre parecia ter as palavras certas para desarmá-lo o incomodava e ao mesmo tempo, o instigava... para ser melhor e para desvendá-la.

No noite seguinte, enquanto as outras crianças se retiravam mais cedo para suas camas, Tom e Hermione permaneceram sentados próximos à lareira. Ambos lendo a Arte da Guerra de Sun Tzu, vez ou outra seus olhos se encontravam por cima dos livros, encarando um ao outro em desafio. Em certo momento, Hermione se cansou e colocou o livro de lado, passando a olhar para as chamas da lareira. Tom continuava absorto, ou ao menos fingia estar. Percebendo a distração da menina, ele passou a observá-la. Ao que parecia, seus pensamentos levaram-na para longe e do canto de onde podia olhar, os olhos dela carregavam uma tristeza incomum para uma garota da sua idade. Ela ansiava por algo, disso ele teve certeza, mas o que seria? Ao passo que a observava, Hermione sentia seu coração apertar como se uma mão gélida o segurasse, um nó formando-se na garganta. Não, não poderia chorar na frente dele, isso só geraria mais questões que não tinha porque lhe responder. Mas a tristeza era inevitável, sentia falta dos seus amigos, preocupava-se com como estariam as coisas, mesmo que Dumbledore tivesse lhe avisado sobre o modo do decorrer do tempo. Pensar que estava ali, ao lado de alguém que matara tanta gente inocente, que matara os pais de seu melhor amigo, que dividiria a própria alma para ser "imortal" lhe dava náuseas. Mas teria de superar, teria de ser forte se quisesse alcançar seu objetivo, mas o quanto isso lhe custaria? Suas emoções, sua alma...?

Enquanto devaneava sobre o próprio destino, Hermione não reparou que seu corpo e seu espírito reagiam, de tal forma que agora as chamas haviam quase duplicado de tamanho, para o espanto de Tom. O menino não era tolo, percebeu as emoções nos olhos de Hermione e a imediata reação das chamas e imediatamente sua mente guiou-o para os estranhos incidentes que ocorreram sempre que ele estava se sentindo chateado ou zangado. Aquela sensação estranha, como eletricidade, percorrendo seu corpo... Poderiam ser os mesmos que a menina fizera há pouco... Manteve-se quieto, no entanto, receoso de que se falasse algo ela pudesse esconder tais incidentes...

"Hermione Granger... quem é você?".

Deixando as memórias de lado por um instante, Tom parou em frente a porta e bateu. Após alguns minutossem resposta, ele decidiu ir embora. Ao se virar, ouviu:

_Pensando que pode fugir? - Ele tornou para olhá-la, pronto para uma resposta afiada, mas o que viu o surpreendeu. Hermione trazia um pequeno bolo, todo enfeitado de glacê e cobertura de chocolate. - O que...?

Vendo a confusão do menino, ela sorriu e respondeu:

_Vamos, entre. Não temos muito tempo antes do toque de recolher. - Ela continuou sorrindo irritantemente, adentrando o quarto enquanto Tom a seguia, curioso e confuso. Quando ele fechou a porta e virou-se quase caiu de susto, a meninaabraçava-o.

_O que está fazendo? - Perguntou, enquanto tentava afastá-la, sem muita sutileza.

_Feliz aniversário, Tom. - Disse ela, sorrindo. Voltando para a cama, onde havia deixado o bolo, ela esperou o mesmo sair de seu choque. Quando, finalmente, ele saiu de seu torpor, sentou-se na cama em frente a menina, encarando-a em silêncio.

_Não vai dizer nada? - Perguntou ela, diante do silêncio sepulcral que se instalou.

_Como conseguiu o bolo? - Perguntou ele, de supetão. Ela quase riu, Tom parecia desorientado. Com certeza ninguém havia comemorado seu aniversário antes, pelo menos não de forma especial. Os aniversários eram comemorados em conjunto no orfanato.

_Um mágico nunca revela seus truques. - Vendo o olhar perscrutador do menino, ela suspirou resignada. - Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu pedi à Jane que o fizesse. - Quando viu que ele perguntaria como Jane concordara com essa ideia absurda, ela o cortou. - Não interessa como, o que vale é a intenção...

Ainda desconfiado, mas surpreso, decidiu apenas deixar passar. Ela sorriu novamente, e acendeu as velas com o fósforo que pegara sem autorização. Apesar da resistência de Tom, ela cantou o parabéns sem se deixar abalar e fez com que ele assoprasse as velas.

_Faça um pedido. - Falou Hermione, ou melhor, intimou-o, com toda a sua essência mandona.

Ele bufou.

_Não acredito nessas coisas idiotas...

_Apenas faça. - Respondeu ela, impaciente. O menino suspirou, mas acatou à "ordem". Aproximou-se das velas e pensou... o que mais desejava?

"Quero sair desse lugar."


	6. Capítulo V

Morte. Desespero. Preconceito. Eram as palavras que mais lhe vinham à mente quando olhava para o menino Riddle. Com frequência Hermione pensava sobre as consequências de estar ali. Não admirava que Dumbledore não tivesse encarregado Harry daquela missão. Era difícil imaginar seu melhor amigo lutando para salvar a alma de Lord Voldemort, tendo em vista que este era o responsável pela morte dos Potter.

O inverno esmorecia e agora as folhas e flores ganhavam um pouco de cor. As crianças brincavam na orla do orfanato, uma área relativamente grande, cercada de árvores altas e antigas.

Como esperado, conforme Hermione passava mais tempo ao lado de Riddle, mais suspeitas atraía para si. Ao ver das crianças, se a menina Granger conversava e acompanhava Tom aonde quer que fosse, então ela era tão estranha quanto ele. E "estranho" para elas significa algo a temer. Não tardou e Hermione já ouvia os cochichos pelos corredores e nas salas de aula, aonde sentava-se ao lado de Riddle todos os dias.

Porém nada disso realmente importava. Embora mais próxima dele, Tom continuava muito introspectivo. Ainda assim, continuamente atentava-o, puxava conversa, fazia-se presente, sabendo que de uma forma ou de outra seus esforços não seriam em vão.

_Qual é o seu maior medo, Tom? - Perguntou a menina, sentando-se próxima dele, abandonando o livro O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes e focando sua atenção no menino a sua frente. Tom encostava-se em uma árvore, sendo esta a mais afastada do grupo barulhento que corria e gritava pelo campo.

Ele revirou os olhos, como sempre fazia quando a garota o interrompia. Mas, contrariamente ao que fazia nas primeiras semanas, largou o livro (O retrato de Dorian Gray) e encarou-a.

_Não tenho medo de nada. Pelo menos nada me vem à mente no momento... - respondeu ele, erguendo os ombros.

_Nem mesmo da morte? - Perguntou Hermione, tendo em mente o futuro Lord Voldemort e sua obsessão pela imortalidade. As Horcruxes eram o resultado de uma magia tão maligna que poucos bruxos se atreveriam a pratica-la. No entanto, Voldemort não havia apenas aceitado e praticado a magia nefasta para criar uma Horcrux, como também cogitou a criação de sete. Para chegar a tal nível malignidade, muito mais do que isso, a pessoa deveria ter um medo irrefreável da morte.

_Tenho medo da morte. Eu a abomino. Causa-me asco. - Retrucou com desprezo. - A morte leva os fracos. Se eu a pudesse evitar... - Disse ele, devaneando, os olhos distantes.

Hermione não precisou que ele terminasse a frase. Por mais distorcido e quebrado que aquele pensamento dele fosse, ela compreendeu as razões que o levaram a essa conclusão. A mãe de Tom, Marope Gaunt, apareceu às portas do orfanato no meio de uma noite de inverno; uma bruxa maltrapilha, grávida de um homem que a abandonou após ser libertado pela mesma da poção do amor. A bruxa morreu após o parto, deixando o menino aos cuidados do orfanato.

Então por isso Tom encarava a morte como uma fraqueza, desprezando-a e evitando-a a qualquer custo para provar para si e para todos que não tinha fraquezas e que vencera a morte.

_E você, do que tem medo? - Perguntou ele, fingindo desinteresse. Talvez enfim descobrisse uma fraqueza da menina. Embora, para ser franco consigo mesmo, não sabia o que faria com tal informação quando a obtivesse. Aproveitaria-se de suas fraquezas e a machucaria como fazia com quem lhe irritava? O pensamento de causar mal à garota lhe causou certo incômodo... Não era tão ruim assim ter a companhia dela... Ela era inteligente, isso era inegável e o mero pensamento dela virar-lhe as costas para juntar-se às outras crianças deixava-o com uma sensação estranha no peito, uma irritação que beirava perigosamente ao ciúmes e a possessividade.

Hermione pensou por um tempo. Do que tinha medo? Tinha medo de tantas coisas... tinha medo de ser descoberta como uma viajante do tempo, de nunca mais ver seus amigos, de sua missão ser um fracasso ou que suas ações causassem efeitos piores do que os eventos do futuro... mas não podia dizer nada disto a ele, então decidiu responder:

_Tenho medo do fracasso. - Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. - Tenho medo de que minhas ações levem a lugar nenhum ou a algo ruim...

_Isso é um tanto abstrato, não é? - Disse ele, desconfiado da resposta vaga da menina. Percebendo que ela não levaria o assunto adiante ele suspirou resignado. - Não tem medo de mais nada então?

_Tenho medo de mim mesma. - Respondeu sombriamente. - Do que eu seria capaz de fazer pelos meus objetivos. - E era verdade. Hermione temia até aonde iria para salvar as vidas do futuro, para alterar o destino horrível que aguardava; guerra e morte.

Ela não percebeu o leve sorriso no rosto dele. Talvez não fossem tão diferentes assim... Apesar de não temer a si mesmo, acreditava que seria capaz de tudo pelos seus objetivos. Então ele sorriu mais ainda, ao perceber que sempre, de uma forma ou de outra, entrava em discussões filosóficas com a garota.

_Você parece uma velha quando fala essas coisas... - Disse ele, sorrindo debochado.

Ela se surpreendeu ao vê-lo fazer uma piada, mesmo com ironia.

_Então já pode encomendar a bengala, porque você entra nas minhas conversas sem nem pensar duas vezes. - Retrucou ela, mordaz, mas com um sorriso displicente.

De repente, quebrando o estranho momento de diversão entre eles, algo atingiu Hermione no rosto. A força do impacto fez com que a garota caísse de lado na grama, uma mão cobrindo a bochecha direita. Ouviram-se algumas risadas pelo campo. Um menino de mais ou menos dez anos aproximou -se afobado.

_Poxa, Granger, desculpe mesmo...foi sem querer. - O rosto dele estava vermelho e suas pernas tremeram perigosamente ao perceber o olhar frio e cruel de Riddle, tinha a impressão de que o mesmo gostaria de machuca-lo muito naquele momento.

Ao se levantar com a ajuda de um Tom emburrado, Hermione só podia imaginar o seu estado. Um lado do rosto sujo de terra e grama e o outro inchado e vermelho pela colisão. Sua visão turvou-se ligeiramente e ela sentiu um breve gosto de sangue na boca.

_Anda logo, Billy... Vá lá pegar...- Disse um dos meninos, que mal segurava a risada, enquanto apontava para a bola que parara a poucos metros dele.

_É...bem...ham...foi mal mesmo tá? Por favor, não conte à Sra. Coole... - Dizia ele, embaralhado nas próprias palavras. O olhar de Riddle não ajudava.

Tom pretendia responder, porém Hermione, pressentindo que nada de bom viria dali, respondeu antes:

_Não tem problema, eu estou bem... - Respondeu ela, embora seus olhos marejassem pela dor no rosto.

_Não, não está. - Disse Tom, cortante, sem se importar em ser cortês. - Está cego agora, Stubbs? - Perguntou, dirigindo seu olhar fulminante ao garoto, que se encolheu. O garoto balbuciou alguma coisa que lembrava muito outro pedido de desculpas, mas Tom era impiedoso. - Você não parece estar usando os seus olhos não é? Bem, se eles de nada servem por que não arranca-los...? - Sua voz era baixa, quase sussurrada, mas a frieza cortava como uma navalha.

Não gostando nada do rumo da conversa e diante da palidez cada vez mais aparente de Billy, ela decidiu intervir. Colocando a mão gentilmente em seu braço, Hermione disse:

_Tom... eu vou ficar bem, só me ajude a chegar na enfermaria. - Era só uma desculpa, tinha quase certeza de que não estava tão mal a ponto de não conseguir chegar à enfermaria, mas precisava tirar a atenção de Tom de Stubbs, que tremia visivelmente. Para o seu alívio, Tom pareceu concordar e de forma curiosamente cuidadosa apoiou o braço dela no dele enquanto levava-a à enfermaria.

Apesar de terem se afastado dos meninos, que agora riam abertamente, Hermione sentiu que deveria ficar atenta aos próximos passos de Riddle.

_O que aconteceu, Srta. Granger? - Perguntou a Sra. Coole, preocupada ao ver o inchaço no rosto da menina.

_Foi um acidente, senhora... - Começou ela, mas foi interrompida.

_Foi Billy Stubbs, Sra. Coole. Ele e os amigos dele estavam jogando quando acertaram Hermione de propósito.

_Não foi de propósito, Tom. - Tentou amenizar, mas ele foi irredutível e pareceu até ficar um pouco irritado com ela, seus olhos estreitaram-se.

_Eles riram de você. Todos viram. - Ele virou -se novamente para a governanta, que olhava-os curiosa. Nunca vira Tom interagir assim com ninguém antes.

_Bem, se esse é o caso, não há porque protege-lo, Srta. Granger; o Sr. Riddle tem razão. Irei chama-los, agora podem ir.

Eles saíram e partiram em direção aos dormitórios. Hermione, ao ver-se sozinha, não conseguiu evitar pensar nas reações de Tom Riddle nesse dia. Quase como preocupação, talvez? Dificilmente Tom Riddle seria capaz de demonstrar um amor romântico, tendo sido concebido sob o efeito de uma poção do amor. Contudo, até onde se estendiam os efeitos da poção? Seria possível que ela não impedisse todo e qualquer afeto?

Com isso em mente, adormeceu, mas seus sonhos não foram tranquilos.


	7. Capítulo VI

"Ela estava correndo. Os sequestradores estavam a poucos metros...mais perto, mais perto... Desespero. Se os pegassem as chances de fuga seriam mínimas. Suas pernas já estavam doloridas pela corrida. Ela ouviu um estrondo de correntes e um grito... "RONY! Pegaram o Rony!". Hermione sentiu a garganta fechar, os olhos começaram a lacrimejar, mas não havia tempo...Não, não havia tempo para ajuda-lo agora, pois se voltasse seria pega também ou Harry seria.

"Me desculpe, Rony!" - Pensou ela, enquanto corria. Sem saber muito bem como, saltou sobre um tronco de árvore e sentiu as pernas formigarem e os pés escorregarem na terra, mas não parou... Ouvindo o ofegar dos sequestradores e seus passos cada vez mais próximos, Hermione lançou um feitiço não-verbal particularmente potente na direção deles. A terra atrás dela explodiu e ela pôde ouvir o grito de um dos malditos enquanto este era lançado pelos ares. No entanto, não foi o suficiente. Ao chegar numa clareira da floresta, se viu cercada de um lado por Scabior e por outro pelo resto da gangue.

Com o coração e a mente à mil, Hermione fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça e lançou uma azaração no rosto de Harry, que corria logo atrás. O amigo caiu, e enquanto o rosto dele se desfigurava ela se apressou em retirar-lhe os óculos. Ela sabia que os efeitos eram temporários, mas com sorte ela elaboraria um novo plano antes que fossem levados para o Ministério da Magia.

Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, ela sentiu uma mão áspera e fria tocando seus braços. Scabior. Os olhos cheios de malícia do lobisomem lhe causava náuseas. Pela visão periférica conseguiu enxergar Harry e Rony (que não estava tão machucado, graças a Merlim) sendo amarrados, enquanto se sacudiam inutilmente nas garras dos sequestradores. Merda. Como sairiam dessa situação? Odiava se sentir impotente, sem um plano.

Scabior se aproximou de Harry, e o estômago dela embrulhou... 'Não, não, não...'. Mas seus pensamentos desordenados não ajudaram em nada, pois Scabior levantou os cabelos que escondiam a testa de Harry e seus olhos brilharam. A cicatriz não era tão nítida, mas a azaração não foi capaz de esconder o fato de que existia alguma marca ali, sendo que uma parte da testa era estranhamente distorcida.

_Mudança de planos. - Disse Scabior, desconfiado e ligeiramente afoito. - Não levaremos este lote para o Ministério...

Os gritos de Hermione ecoavam pela mansão dos Malfoy enquanto ela era torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange. A mulher, mais do que nunca, possuía um olhar desvairado, certa de que haviam roubado a espada de Godric Gryffindor do seu cofre em Gringotes. A maldição cruciatus a percorria como eletricidade e então como facas em cada parte de seu corpo... As lágrimas escorriam sem controle e a dor era excruciante, mas jamais contaria qualquer coisa à Bellatrix.

Talvez aquele fosse o fim... Talvez ela morreria ali. Seus amigos estavam presos e logo Lord Voldemort seria chamado, pois a azaração perderia o efeito em breve. Não, não poderia terminar assim... Ela conseguia ouvir vozes exaltadas ao seu redor, mas não conseguia distinguir a maior parte das palavras... Porém ela pôde distinguir algumas que gelaram-lhe os ossos...

"Chame-o" - Era Bellatrix, a voz exultante...

Sem tardar, Hermione sentiu a presença dele. Parecia que o ambiente ficara mais gelado com sua chegada; somente a voz sussurrante e servil da Lestrange podia ser ouvida. Então ela sentiu... gelo e fogo percorrendo-a de uma só vez, um breve toque em seu pulso...

E então, ele estava em sua cabeça, destruindo suas barreiras mentais de proteção com ridícula facilidade. - "Ainda não conversamos o suficiente, não é mesmo Granger? Sentiu a minha falta?" - As palavras eram carregadas de sarcasmo e de um ódiosufocante. Do que ele estava falando? Ela se atreveu por um minuto a abrir os olhos e o que viu a confundiu ainda mais, pois não era o rosto ofídico e pálido de Lord Voldemort que se apresentava diante dela...era Tom, apenas Tom Riddle...

Uma risada ecoou em sua mente... o maldito conseguia ler todos os seus pensamentos, é claro. Mais uma vez ela sentiu a dor de navalhas costurando a sua pele e a compressão de seus ossos. "Por favor, por favor... Pare!" - Ela gritava, a dor era grande demais pra se importarpara quem ela estava implorando, ela só queria que parasse. "Já está implorando, Granger... você não é tão fraca, é? Vamos, não me desaponte, ainda teremos muito tempo para nos divertir... Depois que eu matar o seu amiguinho."

"NÃO!"- Gritou ela, acordando no mesmo instante. Esse pesadelo...Não, não era um simples pesadelo, mas também não era uma lembrança. Será que os efeitos da viagem no tempo estavam começando a se apresentar? Estaria ela perdendo o controle? Sem respostas e sem opção, ela voltou a dormir, esperando que seu grito não tivesse sido alto o suficiente para acordar as outras crianças, seria uma bagunça desnecessária.

Seus sonhos, desta vez, foram mais tranquilos. Ela estava com Harry e Rony, próximos à Casa dos Gritos. Eles riam da peça pregada por Harry contra Malfoy e seus capangas/amigos idiotas. Como era bom ver seus amigos rindo, a nostalgia lhe abateu mesmo em sonho porque aquele tempo parecia tão distante... Harry e Rony, como eles estavam?

_Você está horrível hoje. - Disse Tom, sem nem ao menos dizer 'bom dia'.

_Você está horrível todos os dias, mas eu não fico te falando isso. - Retrucou ela, sorrindo displicente. Ele a fuzilou com o olhar.

_Se já não bastasse o seu cabelo de leão, você está com as maiores olheiras que eu já vi. - Ela ignorou o comentário sobre seu cabelo.

_Tive um pesadelo, só isso.

_Sobre o que? - "Curioso, como sempre". - Pensou ela.

_Nada importante. - O tom de sua voz deixava claro seu desejo em pôr fim à conversa. Ele não insistiu, não por educação ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas porque sabia que seria tempo jogado fora, pois ela não falaria a verdade.

Os dois se surpreenderam com a movimentação incomum no Orfanato e com a animação das crianças.

_O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Hermione a uma menina que arrumava um lacinho no cabelo.

A garotinha se espantou, considerando a companhia de Hermione, mas respondeu trêmula:

_Hoje haverá a visita de um casal adotante... Ouvi dizer que as chances deles adotarem uma menina são altas, mas são apenas rumores...

A menina Granger ouviu Tom suspirar, claramente entediado.

_Mais uma sessão de tortura... - Com o olhar interrogativo de Hermione, ele explicou - Todos ficam sorridentes e tão falsamente amáveis e os possíveis adotantes fazem perguntas idiotas... - Ele revirou os olhos, impaciente só de pensar no que enfrentaria pelo resto do dia.

Eles seguiram o caminho para o refeitório silenciosamente, até que ela perguntou:

_Você quer sair desse lugar, Tom? - Ele a olhou com incredulidade, certo de que ela já sabia a resposta. - É claro que quer... Então precisamos ser positivos, não é? - Tom sentiu algo diferente na voz dela e ao olhar em seus olhos percebeu que ela tinha algum plano.

_O que vai fazer? - Ele foi direto. Hermione sorriu e disse:

_Apenas colabore comigo, Tom. - Após alguns segundos de silêncio ele anuiu. Hermione, para sua surpresa, pegou sua mão e puxou-o pelo corredor. Eles sairiam daquele lugar e talvez isso mudasse drasticamente a visão de Tom sobre os trouxas.


	8. Capítulo VII

O Sr. e Sra. Thompson eram o casal perfeito. Bondosos, sorridentes e perspicazes. A Srta. Jane e até mesmo a ranzinza Sra. Coole sorriam facilmente em sua presença. A maioria das crianças cercaramo casal quando chegaram,mesmo que boa parte delas não dissesse nada; não era bom criar grandes expectativas, considerando o número de pessoas que passaram por ali e não mais voltaram.

Por um momento o coração de Hermione pesou pelo que estava prestes a fazer, tanto pelas crianças quanto pelo casal Thompson. Sabia que as chances de sucesso eram altas, considerando suas habilidades em legilimência, que apesar de não se compararem às de Dumbledore ou Lord Voldemort, era bem avançada. Na mesma época em que fora-lhe revelado o plano de emergência, Dumbledore passou a ensinar-lhe as artes da Oclumência e Legilimência, sendo aquela a que Hermione mais obtivera resultados. A legilimência fora particularmente difícil, pois invadir os pensamentos de outra pessoa e extrair informações sobre suas memórias mais íntimas parecia muito...errado. Contudo, ela sabia que certas medidas precisariam ser tomadas se fosse optar pelo plano B de Dumbledore.

O incidente no Ministério da Magia, no quinto ano do Trio de Ouro, fora um grande esclarecimento para Dumbledore. O Lorde das Trevas havia se aproveitado da ligação entre ele e Harry e colocou uma visão falsa em sua mente, fazendo-o acreditar que Sirius Black, seu padrinho, havia sido capturado e que naquele momento estava sendo torturado. É claro, era mais uma mentira de Voldemort, pois Sirius estava perfeitamente bem na Casa dos Black no Largo Grimmauld, seu esconderijo. Era sabido que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado era experiente na arte da legilimência, mas o que fizera estava além das comuns habilidades que a magia proporcionava. A chave para seu sucesso em enganar Harry Potter estava na estranha ligação que compartilhavam, ou seja, ele não precisou de qualquer contato visual para obter o que queria. O Lorde das Trevas, numa verdadeira demonstração controle e poder, utilizou ambas as cartas que tinha na manga, a legilimência e a ligação, criando uma falsa realidade na mente do garoto.

Todavia, questionou-se Dumbledore, não seria perfeitamente possível que um legilimente, ao fazercontato visual para efetuar a magia, interpusesse uma visão criada por si à vítima, exercendo uma espécie de influência (não controle total)sobre a sua vontade? Ler e extrair informações pessoais eram os objetivos precípuos dessa arte, porém seria apenas isso ou poderia ser expandida?

O plano de Hermione consistia basicamente em induzir o casal Thompson a adotar Tom e ela. Novamente, o peso na consciência se fez presente mas logo ela afastou a culpa para um canto de sua mente; o que precisasse ser feito, seria feito. A fim de colocar seu plano em prática, ela arrastouum cada vez mais desconfiado Tom para a sala de visitas. Às portas da grande sala, ela observou e escutou pela brecha:

_...com toda essa papelada. - Dizia a Sra. Coole, amável. Era possível ouvir o tilintar de xícaras de chá lá dentro.

_Ah, não há problema. Desde o começo sabíamos que seria muito burocrático, mas nada nos impediria de vir até aqui, não é mesmo John? - Um murmúrio como resposta. - Ora, não ligue pra ele, está assim desde que o seu time de baseball perdeu na última temporada.

_Foi um papelão! Não posso evitar ficar chateado. - Reclamou ele, embora parecesse bem humorado. - Mas voltando ao assunto, podemos assinar os papéis e levar a menina? - O que?! Então eles já tinham escolhido, aquilo complicaria as coisas. Mas não desistiria.

Hermine abriu a porta de repente, com um estrondo e fingiu tropeçar nos próprios pés...Levando Tom consigo, é claro. Ele provavelmente a amaldiçoaria por um tempo depois disso, mas a depender do resultado...

_Srta. Hermione e Sr. Riddle! - Esbravejou a Sra. Coole, enquanto a Srta. Jane os ajudava a se levantar. - Que falta de bons modos! Onde já se viu, bisbilhotar atrás da porta?! Me esperem no meu escritório... - A face da mulher estava rubra. Deveria saber que a menina não era flor que se cheire, tinha algo suspeito nela desde que chegara, mas Tom???!

A menina fez o seu melhor para parecer envergonhada, olhando dos próprios sapatos para então olhar para os rostos curiosos e divertidos dos Thompson. Tom resmungou alguma coisa e ela percebeu que estava segurando seu braço com muita força, soltando-o de imediato para agarrar sua mão em seguida. Preferiu não olhar para o garoto que provavelmente lhe matava com o olhar.

"Tem que ser agora! Preciso fazer isso... vamos, Hermione Granger, você consegue!" - Repetiu pra si mesma. Com os olhos brilhantes de falsas lágrimas ela disse:

_Desculpe-nos, Sra. Coole, Sr. e Sra. Thompson. Não tivemos a oportunidade de olha-los tão de perto por causa das outras crianças, nós só... - A voz dela embargou e Tom fez um esforço sobre-humano para não elevar as sobrancelhas em sinal de descrença, mas tinha que admitir que ela atuava bem.

_Ora, não se desculpe, criança. Não ficamos ofendidos, de maneira nenhuma. - A Sra. Thompson sorriu, encantada. - Seu nome é muito bonito, sabe? - Hermione a olhou com os olhos falsamente ingênuos e sorriu docemente e naqueles poucos segundos de silêncio que se seguiu ela fez o que era preciso. Adentrou a mente de Amy (como descobriu depois ser o nome dela), sem encontrar nenhuma barreira de proteção, tão gentilmente quanto conseguia, não quera que a mulher se contorcesse em agonia. Pelos olhos dela, Hermione viu a si mesma e a Tom e encontrou uma surpreendente dose de carinho. A culpa a assolou, mas prosseguiu, depositando na mente da mulher imagens de si mesma sorrindo o mais doce dos sorrisos e de Tom, lendo calmamente um livro perto da lareira na véspera de Natal, os traços fortes e ao mesmo tempo angélicos destacados pelo fogo... "Nós deveríamos adotá-los..." - A frase sussurrada de Hermione ainda ecoava pela mente da mulherenquanto Hermione se retirava da cabeça dela.

_Sra. Coole, precisamos conversar mais um pouco. - Disse Amy, resoluta e Hermione soube que havia dado certo.

A mulher concordou com um aceno vago, ainda desgostosa demais com as crianças à sua frente para perceber qualquer sutil alteração na Sra. Thompson. Os dois foram levados para fora pela Srta. Jane após um breve aceno da Sra. Coole, mas não antes que Hermione vislumbrasse um sorriso discreto de Amy para as duas crianças.

Enquanto eram conduzidos pelos corredores escuros do orfanato até a sala da diretora, com Jane à frente deles, Tom sussurrou:

_O que você fez? - Ela olhou para ele, surpresa. - Você fez alguma coisa com ela, eu pude sentir... O olhar dela ficou perdido por alguns instantes, como se... como se... - Ele não sabia explicar, claro que não. Não sabia nada sobre o mundo mágico, portanto não teria como entender um feitiço legilimência não verbal. Decidiu contar a verdade fragmentada.

_Eu só queria convencê-la de algum jeito que deveriam nos adotar... mesmo que tivesse que chamar a atenção daquele modo. Não falamos muito como pôde ver, mas tenho certeza que não passamos despercebidos. - Ele franziu o cenho, confuso e curioso.

_Então decidiu pagar o papel de menina inocente e bobinha na frente deles, convencendo-os por lágrimas? - Debochou ele, mesmo sabendo no fundo que não se tratava apenas disso. Ela ficou irritada com o comentário.

_Não se esqueça que estou tentando te ajudar também, deveria me agradecer. - Ela emburrou e embora a menina o irritasse profundamente, constantemente!, não pôde deixar de achar...fofo?!

_Irei agradecer quando obtiver algum resultado. - Respondeu, acidamente. Ela pareceu ligeiramente magoada, mas escondeu sua decepção rapidamente:

_Veremos.

_Srta. Hermione e Sr. Riddle, me acompanhem, por favor. - Sentenciou a Sra. Coole, inexpressível, para as duas crianças que se encontravam na biblioteca, lendo o mesmo livro.

Eles a acompanharam sem oposições, ansiosos para o que viria em seguida. Seria uma bronca ou...? Tom olhou de esguelha para Hermione, que se mantinha impassível, embora o coração parecesse querer saltar pela boca. Enfim, entraram no pequeno escritório da diretora e sentaram-se nas cadeiras em frente a mesa da mesma.

_Eu os chamei aqui para dar-lhes boas notícias... - Tom apertou o braço da cadeira até que os nós ficassem brancos. - O Sr. e Sra. Thompson decidiram adotá-los, já até assinaram os papéis. Partirão para sua nova casa hoje mesmo. - Ela finalmente sorriu, olhando com deleite a face espantada das crianças.

_I-isso... Isso é verdade, Sra. Coole? - Perguntou Hermione, fingindo surpresa, mas verdadeiramente contente. A mulher anuiu, sorrindo largamente.

_Sim. Mas como eu disse, partirão hoje mesmo. Os Thompson estão ansiosos para tê-los em casa. Portanto, façam as malas - "Que malas? Como se houvesse algo pra levar daqui", pensou Tom com sarcasmo. - e se aprontem, eles chegarão em uma hora.

O caminho de volta para os dormitórios pareceu levar uma eternidade, principalmente depois de uma certa pergunta de Hermione.

_Então...Tom Riddle. Não tem nada a dizer?

Ele a encarou, inexpressivo. Ficou assim por quase um minuto, que pareceu tão longo que ela cogitou que ele não se daria ao trabalho de responder.

_Seus métodos não me agradaram, mas foram eficientes. - Proferiu, arrogante. Algo dentro do menino, contudo, se remexeu, algo que sempre lhe parecera amargo... gratidão.

_Esse é seu jeito de dizer obrigado? - Zombou ela. Tom bufou e deu-lhe as costas, pronto a se afastar daquela menina irritante. - Eu aceito seu obrigado, de qualquer forma. - Ele podia sentir o sorriso dela enquanto as palavras eram ditas.

_Pare de brincadeiras e faça logo as malas... - "Como se tivesse algo pra levar daqui", pensou ela.

_Tão ansioso, está bem feliz, não é? - Provocou Granger, sem se conter, para logo em seguida seguir a passos rápidos para o próprio quarto. Com a pressa para se afastar do menino Riddle antes que ele pudesse retaliar, ela não pôde perceber o sorriso quase singelo na face de Tom Riddle.


	9. Capítulo VIII

A saída do orfanato, as despedidas e até mesmo a viagem dentro do luxuoso carro Packard passaram como um borrão para Tom Riddle. Passou a maior parte do trajeto olhando pela janela, sendo vez ou outra cutucado por Hermione para que ele prestasse atenção a algo que o casal Thompson dizia. Quando a pergunta era feita diretamente a ele, com o incentivo irritante de Hermione, Tom respondia calmamente, as palavras docese controladas. Apesar da relutância do menino Riddle, Amy e John se encontravam absolutamente encantados pela falsa gentileza que ele transparecia.

Talvez não tão falsa afinal de contas. Tom não os amava, tampouco acreditava que tinha qualquer tipo de afeição por eles. Difícil dizer quando o sentimento lhe era tão estranho, a não ser, talvez...

Ele olhou de relance para Hermione - que tagarelava sem parar - e considerou... Se afeiçoara à menina dos olhos misteriosos e mentirosos? Incomodava-o não saber o que sentia sobre a menina; definitivamente não era indiferença...não mais. Quando a machucaram e debocharam dela no orfanato ele sentiu algo se revirar no estômago, as mãos coçaram para colocar suas desconhecidas habilidades em prática, de uma forma ou de outra, o que muito o confundiu na época. Não conseguia afirmar que gostava dela, masdefinitivamente não gostavado modo como a tratavam, do jeito que a olhavam pelo simples fato de estar com ele, dos sussurros maldosos.

Suspirou pesadamente e virou-se novamente para a janela, frustrado consigo mesmo. De que adiantaria saber o que sentia ou não sentia por Hermione, sobre o que ela significava pra ele? Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele acabaria com aquele joguinho dos dois e descobriria a verdade. Quem sabe, de brinde, não descobrisse algo sobre si mesmo também.

Tom não reparou que estava sendoobservado. Hermione cravara os olhos na criança ao seu lado, tentando decifrar o suspiro frustrado e o olhar confuso dele. Ele falara muito pouco e algo nele estava deixando Hermione curiosa. Tom não parecia estar tentando esconder suas expressões naquele momento, o que era inédito. Com o que ele estava confuso? A repentina mudança em sua vida afetara-o de algum modo? Ela precisava saber o que ele estava pensando;precisava.Qualquer momento de fragilidade poderia ser a oportunidade perfeita.

Mas ainda que estivesse curiosa, não se atreveu a invadir a mente do menino. Tom Riddle se mostrara, desde o primeiro momento em que se encontraram, muito sensível à magia. As manifestações mágicas acidentais dele não eramtão acidentaisassim. Ele sabia que podia causar males, que podia fazeralguma coisasó com sua força de vontade e mesmo criança e ignorante ao mundo da magia não poderia ser subestimado. O sangue de Salazar Sonserina corria em suas veias. Além disso, estaria arriscando expor toda sua identidade, seu mundo, seu passado...seu futuro.

Resignou-se com a opção que tinha: convencê-lo a falar mais tarde. Voltou-se aos Thompson no banco da frente, que sorriam e conversavam alegremente. Eles lembraram-lhe de seus pais... sua garganta fechou. Não, não podia chorar. Tinha todo um futuro para salvar, todo um futuro para construir. Não podia se permitir sucumbir.

Após o que pareceu mais de duas horasde viagem, eles enfim chegaram a sua nova casa. Um mordomo se apresentou a eles no instante em que colocaram os pés dentro da casa. Os Thompson eram um casal discreto, não esbanjavam, mas definitivamente tinham bom gosto. Os móveis, o lustre sobre a sala de estar, a grande lareira eaté mesmo os quadros na parede pareciam perfeitamente moldados, sofisticados e mais importante...tudo naquela casa transmitia acolhimento e conforto. Um lar.

Hermione espiou Tom novamente. Será que ele também estava sentindo aquilo? Ele certamente parecia satisfeito, um leve sorriso não passou despercebido a ela. Amy e John os observavam, com sorrisos acolhedores... de fato, Amy parecia a beira das lágrimas.

_Terão tempo para explorar a casa o quanto quiserem, mas agora precisam ver os seus quartos e tomarem um banho relaxante antes do jantar. - Disse Amy, segurando a mão de Tom, para a surpresa do menino, que ainda olhava para os quadros. Ele não se opôs ao contato, nem esboçou outra expressão, mas Hermione podia jurar que ele segurou mais forte a mão de Amy. John segurou a mão de Hermione, seguindo a esposa para o segundo andar.

Os quartos eram elegantes, com camas grandes e macias, além do enorme guarda-roupa e da mesa de estudos. Mas o que mais gostaram na casa, obviamente, foi a biblioteca. Eles a encontraram antes de descerem para o jantar, no final do corredor a esquerda. Estantes e mais estantes de livros dos mais variados assuntos e gêneros. Tom sorriu mais abertamente dessa vez, ainda que brevemente. Hermione gostou de vê-lo sorrir genuinamente, significava que estava fazendo progresso.

_Me digam crianças, vocês gostam de algum esporte? - Perguntou John, enquanto servia Tom generosamente. Hermione quis rir da cara dele, porque por mais que tentasse, parecia um pouco aéreo, quase chocado. Não era habituado com tanto cuidado.

_Prefiro os livros, senhor. - Disse Tom, recuperando a pose aristocrática que lhe era peculiar. - Quase não jogava no orfanato, embora gostasse de assistir algumaspartidas de futebol. - Hermione se segurou para não rir alto. Ele estava mentindo descaradamente, mas agora que recuperara o controle de si mesmo, dificilmente os Thompson seriam capazes de captar o cinismo em sua voz.

_Livros? Isso é esplêndido, pois temos uma biblioteca riquíssima lá em cima. - Disse Amy, animada, interrompendo John, que provavelmente começaria a discursar sobre esportes e times, ainda mais agora que sabia que Tom se interessava por algum deles. Ou pensava que sabia. - E você, querida? Também prefere os livros?.. Oh, por favor diga que sim, senão teremos de ouvir um discurso acalorado de um torcedor fanático neste jantar. - Disse ela, rindo da expressão do marido. Mas ele não estava bravo com ela, nunca ficava.

Hermione confirmou sua paixão pelos livros, mas disse que gostava bastante de baseball- embora nunca tivesse jogado, deixou de acrescentar. A partir daí a conversa fluiu livremente. John e Amy contaram aonde pretendia levá-los ainda naquela semana, os lugares que iriam conhecer. Riddle concordava com um sorriso discreto, agindo mecanicamente. Mas não estava entediado, constatou ele. Geralmente, pessoas assim me entediam, me irritam, mas não se sentia desconfortável com o casal.

De madrugada, quando os Thompson dormiam profundamente, Hermione saiu do quarto. Tivera mais um pesadelo. Pensara erroneamente que num dia feliz como aquele ela estaria livre de sonhos inquietantes, mas não havia trégua. Se fechasse os olhos ainda era capaz de lembrar cada detalhe.

Em seu sonho, ouvia gritos. Ouvia o choque de feitiços em um duelo e então o sonho mudava... Via um Tom Riddle adulto, indescritivelmente bonito e elegante, usando uma máscara como se estivesse em um baile. Ele ia até ela, seu caminhar semelhante ao de um predador. Calmo, calculado, por Merlim... tudo em Tom Riddle era sexy. Ele curvou-se diante dela, tomando sua mão e depositando um beijo sobre esta. Não sabia onde estava sua respiração. Tom se aproximou de seu ouvido e sussurrou, destilando veneno: "Você está pronta para o grande show?" Ela tentou retirar sua mão da dele, mas ele segurou mais firme. - "Este é meu último aviso, Hermione. Não se vire contra mim. Sabe que não tereiescolha, não é?" - "Você sempre teve!", sibilou ela, encarando seus olhos escuros e amargurados. Ele deu-lhe as costas, mas não sem antes dizer: "Lhe darei mais tempo para pensar...até a meia-noite, na Torre de Astronomia". - "Eu sei que está tramando alguma coisa, Tom. Sabe que não vou cair nessa. Eu não irei." Ela sentiu que tentava se convencer e se odiava por isso. Tom riu baixinho. - "Sim, claro que sabe, mas ainda assim irá".

As imagens desapareceram para darem lugar a outras, mais horripilantes dessa vez. Estava ali, em sua nova casa. O carpete estava manchado de sangue e os móveis e as janelas estavam destruídos. Parecia que uma explosão ocorrera ali, mas tudo em si alertava-a que era resultado de um duelo. De repente, viu a sua frente algo que embrulhou seu estômago: era Tom Riddle e ele segurava o corpo sem vida de Amy, que segurava a mão também fria de John Thompson.

_O que você fez? - Foi a primeira pergunta que saiu. Estava chocada, horrorizada, destruída. - O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, TOM? - Ele enfim se deu conta de sua presença e olhou-a longamente. Os olhos dele estavam vazios, sem vida, não havia nada ali.

_O que pensa que eu fiz? - Devolveu ele, sem emoção. Nesse momento, ela soube.Devia matá-lo. Sim... ela devia matá-lo. Com esse pensamento, ela ergueu a varinha, mas não fez nada por longos segundos. Onde estava sua coragem? Era Voldemort! " MATE-O! MATE RIDDLE AGORA!" - Gritou seu subconsciente. Não deveria se importar. Mas ele foi mais rápido, porque ao contrário do que ela pensava sobre ele, Tom nunca se importou. Sentiu quando o feitiço a atingiu e foi com essa sensação, de dor e decepção, que acordou suando frio.

Qual foi sua não surpresa em encontrar Tom na biblioteca, já muito bem acomodado em um divã no canto da sala, lendo um livro quase tão pesado quanto ele.

_Perdeu o sono? - Perguntou ele, querendo assustá-lo e falhando miseravelmente, pois ele nem se mexeu.

_Tive um pesadelo. E esses livros precisam de atenção. - Respondeu, taciturno.

_Com que sonhou? - Perguntou, tolamente. Deveria saber que ele não revelava essas coisas. Mas ele pegou-a de surpresa.

_Uma...pessoa. - Hesitou. - Não parecia muito humano. Tinha o rosto ofídico e olhos vermelhos. - Ele parecia repugnado. Que ironia. Se Hermione não estivesse tão chocada teria rido. Acenou para que ele continuasse se quisesse, tentando não parecer tão ávida pela informação quanto realmente estava. - Ele conversava com uma cobra, parecia zangado, mas então... ele me viu. - Ela ficou tensa. - Ele me viu e falou comigo.

_O que ele disse? - Hermione sentia suas mãos formigarem. Aquilo não era possível. Mas considerando os sonhos dela... Tom encarou-a por um minuto, e ela soube que ele mentiria antes que falasse:

_Ele apenas sibilava coisas e esperava que eu as entendesse. - Com toda certeza ele havia entendido. Mas Hermione duvidava que era só isso que o Lorde das Trevas dissera. Será que Voldemort sabia o que ela estava fazendo? Não, o tempo estava congelado, portanto nenhum efeito seria causado enquanto não retornasse ou cumprisse sua missão. Então como...?

Ela ficou em silêncio e Tom não fez objeção. Tinha muito em que pensar. Assim que Hermione lhe deu boa noite e voltou para o quarto, ele largou o livro e encarou o teto, se lembrando das palavras do estranho em seu sonho:

"Não confie nela". "Ela mente sobre tudo". -Tom não sabia se se forçara a acordar tamanha a aversão e temor que sentiu daquele homem ou se fora qualquer outra coisa, mas acordou imediatamente, sem ouvir mais nada do que o cara de cobra tinha a dizer. Mas arrependeu-se. "Não confie nela?" - Pensou. - "Hermione?". Sim, a única pessoa verdadeiramente suspeita que conhecia era Hermione. Porém agora ele se via em dúvida, tudo aquilo fora projetado por ele mesmo em razão da sua desconfiança ou era um aviso. Por algum motivo que não sabia explicar, sentia uma forte conexão com aquele homem; algo nele o incitava a um lado mais sombrio de si mesmo. Um que conhecia bem, quando queria machucar as pessoas.

Quem era ele?


	10. Capítulo IX

Tom não conseguiu não sorrir diante da cena que se desenrolava à sua frente. Hermione fora convencida por John a embarcar na gigantesca montanha russa do parque de diversões e desde o primeiro momento ela estivera branca como papel. "Medo de altura, tão tola." - Pensava ele, enquanto se deliciava com o algodão doce comprado por Amy. Em seus pensamentos ele já admitira: estava feliz. Estava feliz pela família que tinha, ainda que muitas vezes ainda se sentisse um estranho no ninho.

Amy ria da gritaria que provinha da montanha russa, especialmente de John e Hermione. Quase não dava para vê-los, mas os gritos de Hermione eram particularmente altos.

_John não deveria tê-la convencido a entrar... Estou convencida de que ela sairá de lá sem voz. - Sua voz, ao mesmo tempo preocupada, era risonha. - Eu me lembro que ela disse ter medo de altura, mas não imaginei que fosse tanto.

Tom riu baixinho e respondeu:

_Pelo menos assim ela para de tagarelar por um tempo e eu terei um pouco de paz. - Amy olhou com repreensão para o menino, mas seu olhar suavizou quando viu que ele brincava. Hermione parecia gostar de alfinetar o garoto e mais de uma vez se depararam com os dois discutindo sobre quem sabia mais de um determinado assunto. Para ser sincera, Amy achava as crianças muito maduras para sua idade, principalmente Hermione. A menina tinha um olhar de sabedoria perturbador. Tom não ficava muito atráspois, apesar da pouca idade e do comportamento introspectivo, tinha opiniões firmes e muitas vezes severas sobre tudo.

_Se ela ficar um dia sem te alfinetar você sentirá falta. - Brincou Amy, recebendo a exata reação que esperava. O menino franziu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas e olhou para outro lado bufando e tentando disfarçar o incômodo. Amy achava fofo o modo como ele tentava esconder sua confiança e preferência pela menina. A mulher não sabia explicar mas parecia que Tom e Hermione compartilhavam uma estranha conexão.

_De onde tirou essa ideia absurda, Amy? Aquela menina não tem limite, sempre tão teimosa e metida a sabe-tudo. - Disse o menino, ainda emburrado. O coração de Amy apertou... Ainda que tivesse se passado três meses desde que fora adotado, Tom ainda não se referia a ela como mãe ou a John como pai. O casal não queria pressionar o menino, mas ainda assim doía. Será que nunca alcançaria o coração do menino... ele sempre parecia tão...distante. Decidiu tentar.

_Tom... - O menino olhou para ela, atento. - Você esta feliz conosco? - A pergunta pareceu surpreende-lo e ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de responder.

_Sim, estou feliz... - Amy esperou que ele prosseguisse. - Estou feliz porque agora tenho pessoas que se importam comigo e que não me tratam com desprezo ou medo. - Amy lembrou-se das palavras da Sra. Coole assim que decidiram adotar os dois. Tom esteve envolvido em vários eventos ruins e por isso as crianças costumavam evita-lo, temerosas de seu temperamento. Amy não conseguia acreditar totalmente nas palavras da mulher... Até aquele momento Tom não havia dado trabalho, agindo de forma rebelde ou algo do tipo, estando sempre calmo, educadoe composto, como um pequeno lorde.

_Nós, quero dizer, Josh e eu esperamos que um dia você... - ela respirou fundo, tentando não parecer muito ansiosa. - ...que você se sinta confortável para nos chamar de pai e mãe. - Ela percebeu que o menino parou de comer o algodão doce (que descobriu que ele adorava) e tensionou. - Quero dizer, por favor não se sinta pressionado quanto a isso, desde que você esteja feliz nós também estamos... - Disse ela depressa, com medo de ter errado, mas ele a interrompeu:

_Não era minha intenção magoá-los. - Ele olhava para John e Hermione que acabavam de sair do brinquedo. John tentava segurar o riso enquanto confortava uma Hermione trêmula, mas apesar de tudo ela ria de si mesma. - Eu só achei que pareceria muito precipitado, bem, não sei... - Ele franziu o cenho, confuso, sem saber o que dizer. Ela sorriu, aliviada. Então ele estava feliz, apenas um pouco inseguro. Ela se abaixou, ficando na mesma altura que ele e segurou sua mão.

_Tudo bem, não precisa explicar. - Ele olhou-a profundamente, como se quisesse ler seus pensamentos. - Agora, que tal comprarmos ingressos para o trem do terror? - Ele riu discretamente, olhando-a ceticamente.

_Mas você morre de medo dessas coisas.

_Você vai estar lá para me proteger, não vai? Então não tenho nada a temer, meu pequeno lorde. - Tom sorriu brevemente, mas se sentiu estranhamente bem, como se o carinho de Amy pudesse verdadeiramente tocá-lo. Ele assentiu e segurou firmemente a mão de Amy.

Nesse momento John e Hermione se aproximaram, cada um segurando dois sorvetes. O rosto de Hermione ainda estava rubro de vergonha, pois sabia que havia gritado mais que todos naquele brinquedo. Seu cabelo também estava um caos e Tom pensou que naquele momento ela se parecia ainda mais com um leão.

Hermione ofereceu um sorvete a ele, que aceitou sem cerimônia, terminando rapidamente seu algodão doce para saborear o novo doce.

_Mãe, você por acaso não teria uma escova de cabelo dentro da sua bolsa, teria? - Perguntou Riddle, debochado. - Parece que Hermione enfrentou um furacão. - A menina fulminou-o com o olhar e devolveu:

_Sim, mãe, você por acaso não teria um lenço na bolsa? O rosto do Tom está todo lambuzado.

_Do que você...? - Ele não terminou a frase, pois Hermione esfregou o sorvete no meio de sua cara.

Amy e John não se aguentaram de tanto rir, enquanto observavam Tom perseguir Hermione pelo parque, com o rosto ainda sujo de sorvete. Amy sentiu o coração esquentar, agora que parava para pensar, Tom havia chamado-a de mãe. Ela olhou para John que devolveu o olhar, entendendo o que acabara de acontecer, sorrindo.

Eventualmente Tom e Hermione foram matriculados em uma renomada escola de Yorkshire, onde se destacaram pela inteligência e bons modos, se tornando em pouco tempo os queridinhos dos professores. Tom ainda preferia manter o mínimo de interação social possível, conversando somente com Hermione na maior parte do tempo. Ao seu ver, as crianças dali eram a mesma coisa ou piores que as crianças do orfanato. Quase todas esnobes e mesquinhas ou então entediantes, com conversas fúteis e bem, ironicamente, infantis. Preferia muito mais a companhia de Hermione.

Os meses se passaram e logo dezembro chegou com seu intenso inverno. Amy estava eufórica pois adorava o Natal e sem tardar começou a decorar a casa para a data festiva. Hermione, John e Tom se ocuparam na cozinha, preparando biscoitos e chocolate quente, fazendo uma bagunça no processo.

Enquanto John tocava piano no canto da sala, com Tom sentado ao seu lado, Hermione refletia. Tom não era o mesmo... Estava menos sombrio e sorria com mais frequência. Ela só esperava que essa mudança não fosse ralo abaixo quando a carta de Hogwarts chegasse. Temia que o descobrimento do fato de ser bruxo esmagassem os bons sentimentos que percebia em Tom. Estava decidida que assim que chegasse em Hogwarts faria a maior pesquisa de sua vida... Precisava descobrir todos os efeitos da poção do amor, principalmente em relação a alguém que foi concebida sobre seu efeito.

Sem que notasse, Tom se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, olhando Amy cantarolar enquanto enfeitava a árvore de Natal.

_Quer jogar? - Ela perguntou, apontando para o tabuleiro de xadrez ao lado. Ele a observou e respondeu, confiante

_Só não chore quando perder muito feio.

_Aprendeu uma coisa ou outra e acha que já pode me derrotar? - Zombou. Tom permaneceu calmo, mas permitiu um sorriso discreto.

_Aquelas vezes foram só treinamento... o jogo começa agora.

Realmente, o verdadeiro jogo finalmente começara. Pouco tempo depois do aniversário de onze anos deTom, os Thompson receberam uma visita de um homem peculiar. Vestes excêntricas, olhos azuis perspicazes e sábios por trás dos óculos de meia-lua, a longa barba e cabelos aindaeram acaju.

Alvo Dumbledore.


	11. Capítulo X

Apesar da peculiaridade de Alvo Dumbledore, os Thompson foram educados e gentis, convidando-o a entrar e tomar uma xícara de chá, após o mesmo explicar que tinha assuntos a tratar em relação às crianças.

_Agradeço a hospitalidade dos senhores, garanto que não tomarei muito de seu tempo. _Ora, não se preocupe com isso, Sr. Dumbledore, tome o tempo que for preciso. - Disse John, cordialmente.

_Obrigado, Sr. Thompson. Bem, então irei direto ao ponto. Creio que não entendam o motivo da minha visita, mas tudo será esclarecido. - Ele então olhou brevemente para Tom e Hermione, sorrindo. - A razão que me trás aqui é que seus filhos foram admitidos por um 'processo seletivo' na nossa escola, Hogwarts. - Os Thompson ficaram surpresos e naturalmente desconfiados, pois nada disseram, apenas acenaram para que Alvo continuasse. Hermione tentava não sorrir com a situação, aquilo lhe trazia boas lembranças de quando contaram-lhe que era bruxa. - Contudo, vejam só, Hogwarts não é uma escola como as outras, é uma escola especial... uma escola de magia e bruxaria. - Um minuto de silêncio se fez até que Amy se pronunciasse:

_Perdoe-me, senhor Dumbledore, mas creio não ter entendido... Como assim uma escola de magia?

Dumbledore sorriu gentilmente, esperando tal reação.

_Entendo porque estão confusos, mas acreditem quando digo que não sou um fanfarrão ou oportunista... Seus filhos, Tom Riddle Thompson e Hermione Granger Thompson são bruxos e suas vagas na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts estão reservadas desde o nascimento. Para provar minhas palavras, nesta situação o Ministério da Magia permite o uso da magia perante aqueles que não a possuem. - Com isso, retirou a varinha das vestes e fez uma magia simples ao conjurar o bule de chá para que servisse mais às pessoas ali reunidas. Os Thompson ficaram embasbacados e seus olhos brilharam pela descoberta de um mundo novo. O mesmo se aplicava a Tom que analisava cada movimento da varinha e dos objetos flutuantes.

_É claro que Tom e Hermione ainda não desenvolveram totalmente suas habilidades, mas desde que moravam no Orfanato podiam realizar magias acidentais. Com o intuito de ajudá-los a desenvolverem controle e conhecimento, Hogwarts está disposta a aceita-los e ensina-los.

Amy e John olharam um para o outro em choque, mas não havia dúvida quanto às palavras de Dumbledore. Eles então concordaram, desde que as crianças estivessem dispostas a ingressar na escola. É claro que rapidamente aceitaram, os olhos brilhando de euforia. Assim, o professor explicou-lhes tudo o que precisavam saber sobre o início das aulas, os materiais, o Ministério da Magia, o sigilo do mundo dos bruxos e o Beco Diagonal.

Tom analisou a situação mais de uma vez e sempre tornava ao mesmo pensamento: seria impressão sua ou Hermione não parecera tão surpresa quanto ele ou os Thompson? Não, se ela soubesse teria contador a ele, não teria? Pouco depois da saída de Dumbledore, Tom decidiu confronta-la.

_Você já sabia o que éramos? - perguntou de supetão, fazendo a menina congelar no meio do caminho para o quarto. Tom decidiu guardar aquela reação anormal... talvez ela realmente escondesse alguma coisa.

_Serei sincera com você, Tom, mas também espero que não me ache tão fútil... - Começou a menina, a voz falsamente doce e inocente. Tom era perceptivo demais, precisaria de todo o cuidado para contornar a situação. - É claro que eu não tinha ideia sobre o mundo bruxo, Ministério da Magia, Hogwarts e todas as outras coisas que Dumbledore nos contou, mas admito que associava os estranhos acontecimentos ou como ele disse "acidentes" com magia... -Nesse momento ela tentou parecer envergonhada. - Gostava de imaginar que o que eu fazia era magia e não era apenas um truque da minha mente...

Tom arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas pareceu acreditar na mentira. Ainda assim, disse:

_Ainda te acho tola. - Hermione mostrou a língua com tal comentário, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o coração apertar por alguma razão... Mais uma mentira, mais uma vez contornara a situação com maestria, mas então por que sentia aquela pontada de...culpa? Seria possível que ela estivesse com remorso de tantas mentiras? Tentando ser sincera consigo mesma, dizia que não amava o menino como a um irmão, ainda não...na verdade diria que nunca conseguiria. Porém desenvolveu uma estranha empatia pelo mesmo, a ponto de considera-lo alguém..importante.

"Não seja ridícula, Hermione. Lembre-se de com quem está lidando." - Seus pensamentos repreenderam-na imediatamente. Não obstante, a possibilidade de estar começando a desenvolver afeição por Riddle era perturbador demais.

Os dias passaram rapidamente e se a ansiedade de Tom e Hermione pudesse influenciar o tempo eles já estariam em Hogwarts.

Poucas semanas antes do grande dia, a família Thompson saíra para uma noite de diversão no cinema. Teria sido perfeito se não fosse o evento ocorrido na volta pra casa. A família caminhava distraída em direção ao carro estacionado no final da rua, conversando e rindo sobre o que assistiram e outros assuntos banais.

Tom se deliciava com uma barra de chocolate, enquanto Hermione resmungava que a sua já havia acabado, quando um vulto passou correndo ao lado de Amy, arrancando a bolsa de suas mãos. Tudo foi muito rápido, em um momento Amy gritava de susto e tropeçava com o esbarro, por pouco não caindo, enquanto um homem encapuzado corria, agora já alguns metros à frente. Porém ele não foi longe.

Um grito de dor e horror foi ouvido por toda a rua no momento em que o assaltante se contorceu e caiu no chão, ainda gritando. Hermione olhou para Amy, que estava sendo ajudada por um John furioso e então olhou para Tom. O menino Riddle olhava fixamente para o corpo agora trêmulo do homem encapuzado e seus olhos não eram frios desta vez, mas sim carregavam uma fúria escaldante. Os punhos estavam fechados, os nós brancos...ela poderia dizer que ele se segurava para não concretizar com suas próprias mãos toda a raiva que sentia.

Hermione assustou-se com a intensidade dos sentimentos de Tom.

Sentimentos... Curioso. Tom defendera Amy sem pestanejar, as emoções tomaram conta de seu consciente, isso era certo. Mas quais seriam essas emoções? Ele a amava? De qualquer forma o coração de Hermione aqueceu um pouco, sabendo que Tom se importava o suficiente (ainda que o método de demonstração tenha sido destorcido) e que aquele fora mais um passo dado para longe do destino intitulado Lord Voldemort. Ou era o que esperava, talvez ela estivesse sendo otimista demais.

Após todo o caos que se transcorreu, a família Thompson estava finalmente em casa. Tom seguiu silencioso para seu quarto, não sem antes olhar atentamente para Amy, como que para verificar que estava mesmo bem. Hermione deu boa noite aos pais e seguiu o menino também silenciosa. Ao chegar na porta do seu quarto, Tom parou e encarou Hermione por alguns segundos.

_Se quer perguntar alguma coisa pergunte logo. - Disse ele, sem paciência. Hermione não conseguia conter a fascinação por quantas emoções ele havia demonstrado só aquele dia.

_Não foi certo o que você fez... - Começou ela duramente, por mais que compreendesse a situação não poderia deixar que ideias como tortura se instalassem na mente de Tom. Antes que continuasse ela pôde ver uma sombra de raiva e indignação cruzar os olhos dele. - Mas eu entendo porque o fez. Entendo mesmo. Só...Tente não fazer isso de novo, tá bom? - O olhar dele suavizou, mas então se tornou irado.

_Não deveria ter feito nada então?! Queria que eu ficasse parado como um idiota enquanto aquele imundo fugia com as coisas da nossa mãe? - Ele cerrou os punhos e olhou-a com aparente desprezo. - Você viu o que aconteceu, viu como ela quase se machucou. Ainda assim, você não fez nada. Poderia ter feito, mas não fez... então não venha me julgar sendo que você é a única errada aqui. - Ele deu-lhe as costas, pronto para bater a porta na sua cara quando ela murmurou.

_Eu só...me assustei em vê-lo daquele jeito, com tanto...ódio. Não...Não era você. - Riddle olhou-a mais uma vez, sua face não transparecia nada desta vez.

_Está enganada. Era eu o tempo todo e você, mesmo sem dizer, sempre soube que eu seria capaz de algo assim, não é Hermione? - O coração dela gelou, uma sensação amarga na boca do estômago. Sim, ela sabia quem ele era e do que era capaz, mas imaginava que com a nova vida e a nova família ele estaria um tanto mais longe das trevas. Ela estava decepcionada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo. Decepcionada com a vingança amarga que ele fizera e aliviada porque a reação dele demonstrava uma espécie de afeição, se é que podia se arriscar a usar esse termo. Como poderia estar tão confusa? Ele suspirou resignado e olhou-a, parecendo igualmente decepcionado. - Se isso conforta seu falso moralismo, tentarei não fazer isso com mais ninguém, está bem?

A porta foi fechada, mas Hermione continuou olhando-a por um tempo. Uma sensação estranha tomando conta de seus sentidos.

Amy e John olhavam encantados para todos as maravilhas do Beco Diagonal. As ruas estavam lotadas como sempre naquela época do ano, quando a maioria dos estudantes compravam seus materiais.

Tom evitou Hermione por alguns dias depois do infortuito episódio da tentativa de furto. A menina decidiu deixá-lo em paz por um tempo para não pressiona-lo, mas não podia deixar de sentir-se sozinha e um pouco... triste? Não era bem a palavra que procurava. Quando percebeu que ele estava mais propenso a conversar ela se aproximou, sem no entanto pedir desculpas. De uma forma ou de outra estava certa, mesmo com seus sentimentos confusos.

Tom também não disse nada, mas internamente estava satisfeito pelo retorno da falação da menina. Após cinco dias sem se falarem ele estava com um humor horrível.

_O que acha daquele gato, Tom? Ele é tão emburrado quanto você. - Perguntou Hermione, atiçando o menino, sorrindo. Ele não deixou barato.

_Faça o que quiser, mas eu levarei aquela sapo gordo ali do canto, ele é a sua cara. - Disse, apontando para um sapo feioso no canto do balcão. Hermione mostrou a língua, num ato nem um pouco infantil. Sabia que ele nunca levaria um sapo, só queria ter a última palavra.

_Vocês dois não tem um dia de trégua, não é? - Disse John, rindo da implicância dos dois. - Para de mentir, Tom. Você nunca levaria o sapo. E o gato realmente é tão emburrado quanto você. - Zombou ele, rindo da expressão de desgosto de Tom, enquanto Hermione olhava-o vitoriosa.

_Pai, para de ficar do lado dela, ela quem começou.

_Pode até ser, mas nunca ofenda uma dama, filho. - Respondeu John, sorrindo.

Riddle fez uma careta e Hermione riu da situação, sem se conter. Quando John se distraiu, Tom sussurrou:

_Ela não é uma dama. - Fala que rendeu uma cotovelada nas costelas por parte da menina Granger.

Finalmente chegara o primeiro dia de setembro. A estação King's Cross estava lotada, malões, gaiolas de corujas por toda parte e risadas preenchiam o ar. O coração de Hermione acelerou e se aqueceu ao se lembrar da primeira vez que vira a estação e de quando conhecera seus melhores amigos.

_Não se esqueçam de escrever. - Dizia Amy, ansiosa.

_Sim, ou sua mãe terá um ataque. - Completou John, risonho. Amy fez cara feia, mas logo sorriu.

_Quem vê pensa que eu sou a única ansiosa por notícias aqui. Ficou a noite inteira falando sobre como sentiria saudades, inclusive quase chorou. - John pigarreou, corado e continuou:

_Não deem atenção à sua mãe. Agora vão, antes que percam o trem. - Depois de se despedirem, Tom e Hermione ingressaram no trem, acenando para os pais pela janela enquanto este partia.

Não tardaram a encontrar uma cabine e logo se acomodaram. Imediatamente começaram a discutir sobre as casas de Hogwarts e para qual esperavam ser selecionados. Tom havia lido muito sobre o assunto no livro Hogwarts, Uma História. Hermione não precisara ler porque já o tinha feito milhares de vezes, mas nunca diria isso a ele.

_As outras casas parecem interessantes, mas a melhor sem dúvida é a Sonserina. - Disse Tom, confiante, os olhos brilhando ao imaginar sua seleção. - Ambiciosos, astutos e sedentos de poder. São três das melhores qualidades que alguém pode ter.

_Não sei se são as melhores qualidades, mas concordo que a Sonserina é uma casa...diferenciada. - Para dizer a verdade, sempre achara a Sonserina uma casa de muitas facetas. Não era fácil conceitua-la... Nem todos que lá estavam eram maus. Eles eram elegantes, astutos e temíveis ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, a casa não detinha boa reputação justamente pelos extremos em que chegava.

A viagem foi longa, mas não faltou discussões entre os Thompson. Os dois se deliciaram com os doces vendidos no trem e se divertiram com os feijões de todos os sabores. Hermione só queria que aquela felicidade não desaparecesse em Hogwarts.

O grande salão estava tão magnífico como sempre, as velas flutuando sob o céu estrelado. Hermione olhou para Dumbledore a sua frente. O professor sorria caloroso para os recém chegados e então seus olhos pousaram em Hermione e, logo em seguida, Tom. Parecia refletir sobre alguma coisa, será que percebera algo diferente nela? Tentou não pensar muito sobre a conversa que teria com ele depois. Precisava de um ponto de apoio naquele tempo e quem melhor do que o próprio Dumbledore?

_Quando eu chamar seus nomes, deem um passo a frente e colocarei o chapéu seletor em suas cabeças e serão selecionados para suas respetivas casas.

Assim, nome a nome foi chamado e a tensão de Hermione aumentava. Amava a Grifinória, mas sabia que já não era a mesma, assim como muitos de seus objetivos não eram os mesmos. Consequentemente, algumas de suas características deveriam se sobressair, não é? Se assim fosse, seria ela selecionada para a Sonserina? Ou permaneceria na Grifinória? Sem dúvida seria mais vantajoso para seus objetivos ir para a Sonserina, pois muito provavelmente Tom seria selecionado para aquela casa. Poderia ficar perto dele, poderia saber com quem ele falava, o que quer que fosse tramar ela teria mais facilidade em descobrir. Ela sabia também que havia a possibilidade de escolher, ou pelo menos o chapéu seletor levava em conta suas preferências. O que deveria fazer?

_Hermione Granger Thompson.

Ela despertou de seus pensamentos num susto e percebeu que Tom a encarava, questionador. Ela deu um sorriso confortante e seguiu para o banquinho, sentindo as pernas tremerem.

_Ora, ora. O que temos aqui? - Dizia o chapéu somente em sua cabeça para que ninguém ouvisse. - Você não é deste tempo, não é menina? - "Não... como sabe..?" - Um chapéu velho como eu tem suas vantagens. Agora, me diga, você acha que deve permanecer em sua antiga casa? - "Eu...", ela hesitou. Todos olhavam a cena curiosos, estava levando mais tempo que o habitual e o chapéu apenas murmurava. - Não, não acho que você deva ir para a Grifinória... - Disse ele, para todos ouvirem e "não mais" apenas para ela. - Suas ambições são grandes e o risco delas também devo dizer e sua astúcia fala mais alto agora, então será... SONSERINA! - O salão aplaudiu enquanto ela se levantava e se dirigia a sua nova casa, lançando um breve olhar a Tom, que parecia orgulhoso. Ela se sentou com alguns primeiranistas, se sentindo um tanto deslocada. Era tão estranho fazer parte de outra casa...

Não deu outro resultado. Assim que o chapéu seletor tocou os fios de cabelo de Tom Riddle, foi anunciado: Sonserina.

_Vocês são irmãos? - Perguntou uma garotinha a sua frente. Seus cabelos eram pretos e seus olhos negros eram zombeteiros e penetrantes. Hermione acenou, confirmando cautelosamente. - Ah, é que vocês não se parecem. Prazer, meu nome é Walburga Black. - Apresentou-se, estendendo a mão cordialmente. Hermione tentou não transparecer sua surpresa... aquela mulher era a mãe de Sirius e Régulo. Ainda se lembrava do quadro que berrava os piores xingamentos na Casa dos Black.

Tom sentou-se ao seu lado, não reparando na tensão do rosto de Hermione tanta era sua satisfação.

Após o breve discurso do diretor Dippet e do farto jantar, os alunos se dirigiram aos salões comunais de suas casas. O salão comunal da Sonserina ficava nas masmorras, ao que num primeiro momento não pareceria muito acolhedor, porém Hermione se surpreendeu com a beleza e luxo do lugar.

Hermione dividia o quarto com mais quatro colegas: Lucretia Black, Walburga Black, Marie Flint e Sarah Bulstrode. Walburga era arrogante e mimada e lançava olhares de desprezo a Hermione, já suspeitando de sua linhagem. A garota tentou não encara-la por muito tempo, não queria confusão e quanto menos chamasse a atenção, melhor. Marie era tímida, quase não falou com as colegas e pelo pouco tempo que conversaram antes de dormir, demonstrou ser facilmente maninupalada por Walburga. Lucretia não parecia ter uma boa relação com a prima, talvez seus ideais fossem diferentes.

A mente de Hermione não parecia querer descansar. Agora que estava em Hogwarts, toda informação que pudesse obter sobre os eventuais comensais da morte ou aliados de Voldemort era válida. Naquela semana mesmo iniciaria suas pesquisas sobre a poção do amor e seus efeitos e já no dia seguinte falaria com Alvo Dumbledore. Cada passo calculado, cada fala bem pensada. Tanto a fazer e ela era apenas uma. Apenas uma pessoa carregando o futuro nas costas.

Lembrou-se de seus amigos, das atrocidades cometidas no seu futuro, que estava sozinha. Pensou em Tom e em todas as suas mentiras e sentiu a incerteza preenche-la.

"Você consegue, Hermione. Você consegue". - Repetiu a si mesma até cair no sono.


	12. Capítulo XI

Não seria surpresa dizer que tanto Riddle quanto Hermione se destacaram em todas as matérias. Em menos de uma semana já eram os queridinhos de Hogwarts, tamanho eram seus talentos. Claramente, Hermione tinha a vantagem, afinal de contas já havia aprendido tudo aquilo, para o desgosto de Tom, que detestava perder. O menino não compreendia como era possível ela saber tantas coisas a mais que ele, aprender tudo com tanta facilidade, sendo que os dois passavam a mesma quantidade de tempo na biblioteca.

Hermione, por sua vez, achava aquela competição cômica. Tudo bem que não era justo porque ela já possuía todo aquele conhecimento, no entanto, não conseguia controlar seus hábitos de sabe-tudo. Era só o professor fazer alguma pergunta e lá estava ela, levantando a mão com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

Surpreendentemente, Hermione fez amizade com Lucrecia Black. A menina também era brilhante, além de possuir uma personalidade chamativa. Dava opiniões duras, porém necessárias, mas também sabia ser doce com as pessoas. Walburga, por outro lado, não enganava Hermione, por mais que, por algum motivo, tentasse. Hermione tinha consciência de que Walburga a desprezava, assim como desprezava mais da metade da escola, composta de mestiços e nascidos trouxas. Contudo, ela parecia se esforçar para manter a cordialidade e até mesmo tentava acompanhar Hermione para seus estudos na biblioteca ou em seus horários de intervalo.

Somente depois de algumas semanas é que Hermione se deu conta de sua estupidez. Walburga nutria uma óbvia e estranha fascinação por Tom Riddle. Bem, talvez não tão estranha assim, afinal ela não era a única e, após alguns dias apenas do início das aulas, Tom reuniria um número considerável de admiradores. Muito além de sua evidente inteligência, o menino portava-se elegantemente, era educado, polido e gentil, embora Hermione soubesse que nem todas as suas ações fossem sinceras. Tom não gostava de bajuladores, no entanto os suportava. Por que? Ora, lhe apetecia ser respeitado e admirado. Ainda não era temido, pelo que Hermione pôde observar, mas recebia demasiada atenção e, pior, gostava de tudo isso. Não demorou para que o humor da menina estivesse terrivelmente sombrio.

_Malfoy disse que você é muito inteligente. - Disse Tom, de repente. Estavam na biblioteca realizando uma tarefa particularmente extensa de Feitiços quando Tom decidira provocá-la.

Abraxas Malfoy. O avô de Draco Malfoy guardava uma porção de semelhanças físicas com o garoto queconhecera, mas a maioria delas eram apenas físicas. Possuía os mesmos olhos cinzentos, corpo esguio e cabelos loiros muito claros, quase brancos. Não era, contudo, tão arrogante quanto o neto, para seu espanto. Tinha costume de fazer piadas sarcásticas, mas não falava absolutamente nada sobre "sangues-ruins" ou "traidores de sangue". Apesar disso, Hermione não conseguia vê-lo como uma espécie de amigo, não ainda, muito provavelmente pelos problemas que enfrentara com Draco e seu preconceito.

_Por que?

_Ora, como "por que"? Você é aluna mais inteligente e aplicada do nosso ano. - Disse ele, fazendo-se de sonso, para que sua irritação aumentasse.

_Disso eu sei. - Retrucou Hermione, sendo arrogante de propósito. - Quero saber por que ele decidiu me elogiar assim do nada e por que você decidiu falar isso. - Ela sentia que Tom não falara aquilo por razão alguma, ele não dava ponto sem nó e ela sentiu algo diferente em sua voz. Precisava entender cada pensamento daquele quebra-cabeça chamado Tom Riddle.

_Você está pensando de mais. - Disse Tom, sorrindo condescendente. - Malfoy só constatou um fato e eu... - Ele não terminou a frase, ficando pensativo do nada.

_E você...?

_Eu só queria ver sua reação... Se você reagiria da mesma forma que aquelas meninas fúteis que coram por cada elogio que ele faz. - Era verdade que Abraxas gostava de elogiar as meninas, como se estivesse desde já construindo sua popularidade e fama de conquistador. Por Merlim, o menino tinha apenas 11 anos e se comportava como um rei entre as mulheres! Mas aquilo que Tom falara... aquilo era... Não...

_Está com ciúmes de sua irmãzinha, Tom? - Provocou Hermione, deliciando-se com a expressão indignada dele.

_Faça-me o favor. Só espero que não se torne mais uma idiota do fã clube dele, só irá me envergonhar. - Ele praticamente bufava, irritado com a provocação. Voltou sua atenção à tarefa, como que para dar fim à conversa. Sua face agora não demonstrava nada, mas Hermione sorriu do mesmo jeito. Suas pesquisas sobre a poção do amor não havia dado grandes frutos ainda, mas ela estava otimista. O pouco que encontrara fora o suficiente para deixá-la atenta.

"Aqueles concebidos sob os efeitos da poção do amor ainda são uma incógnita para a ciência mágica. Não há registro de indivíduos concebidos nestas condições no último milênio. O que pode-se afirmar sobre estes é que não sentem da mesma forma que um indivíduo comum sente. Carter Hybern, um dos apontados como supostos influenciados por uma poção do amor no nascimento, ao menos pelo que dizem os boatos (que muito intrigam e aborrecem os pesquisadores), era, na medida do possível, educado, segundo "testemunhas". No entanto, muitas vezes não mostrava empatia ou compaixão por aqueles ao seu redor. Teria sido Carter Hybern realmente concebido sob os efeitos de uma poção do amor? Se sim, sob qual delas? Existiam diversos tipos de poções do amor, sendo a mais forte delas a Amortencia. E também , se sim, o que sentia de verdade e por quem sentia? Recentes estudos sobre os ingredientes e forma de preparo apontavam que esta talvez poderiam levar a uma espécie de "bloqueio" da compreensão sobre os sentimentos. Outros pesquisadores refutam terminantemente essa teoria, afirmando que mais do que um "bloqueio", a pessoa deste modo concebida não seria capaz de sentir nada positivo. Ora, se fosse um "bloqueio" da empatia, seria possível "curar" o indivíduo com o antídoto de uma poção do amor, qual seja, a poção do ódio. As teses são muitas e os resultados escassos..."

_Você fala como se ele fosse o único com um bando de menininhas suspirando por ele. - Disse ela, irônica. Tom deu-lhe um olhar enviesado. - Ah, nem tente dizer que não gosta da atenção que recebe.

_Da atenção? Se se refere à admiração, sim me agrada. Mas isso não muda o fato de ser irritante esse bando de meninas histéricas me perseguindo pelos corredores.

_Quem mandou ser tão fofo, Tom? - Zombou Hermione, apertando as bochechas do menino, algo que ela sabia que ele odiava. - Olhe só esse cabelinho arrumado e essa carinha de príncipe que você tem...não pode culpa-las, não é? - Continuou, fazendo questão de ser cada vez mais irritante, com uma voz falsamente meiga. Como esperava, ele empurrou suas mãos, afastando-as de suas bochechas doloridas e vermelhas.

_Eu realmente não sei como ainda suporto você. - Ele juntou seus materiais rapidamente, irritado.

_Você me ama, Tom. - Retrucou a menina Granger, rindo do desgosto dele. Ele, porém, não deu uma resposta cortante à essa afirmação, como geralmente faria. Somente a olhou com aparente tédio e disse:

_Ande logo, temos aula de poções daqui a pouco. - Com isso, virou as costas e saiu, deixando Hermione sozinha para refletir sobre suas reações, como sempre.

_Xeque-mate. - Declarou Hermione, para o horror de Tom e de todos os curiosos que assistiam a partida naquela noite. - Tenho que admitir, você melhorou muito desde a última vez que jogamos...

_É só uma questão de tempo até o jogo virar, Hermione. - Respondeu Tom, sorrindo levemente. - Você fez uma porção de escolhas erradas nesta partida, ganhou por uma jogada de sorte. - Ela sorriu de volta, apreciando o aprendizado dele.

_Mas ainda ganhei. Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso para me vencer. - Ele revirou os olhos. Para os que assistiam era impressionante as semelhanças entre eles, não físicas, porque não havia (se não contasse o brilho astuto e ambicioso de seus olhos), mas sim por suas atitudes. Havia uma conexão, um fluxo entre eles, que parecia cada dia mais forte e mais evidente.

_Não seja mesquinho, Tom. Hermione está em um patamar de sabedoria no xadrez muito mais elevado que o seu. - Provocou Lucrecia, sentando-se ao lado da amiga, compartilhando seus sapos de chocolate.

_E você nem tem um patamar, não é, Black? Pare de importunar quem é melhor que você. - Respondeu Tom, mordaz. Algo estranho o corroía quando via a proximidade de Hermione e Lucrecia.

_Não seja maldoso, Tom. - Repreendeu Hermione, séria. - Lucrecia está apenas brincando. - Ele ergueu os ombros, sem se importar.

_Não seja tão ciumento, Tom ou pelo menos tente sermais discreto. - Sussurrou Abraxas perto dele, rindo da forma como Riddle quis lhe matar com o olhar.

_Calado, Malfoy. Está tirando todo o meu bom humor.

_Você consegue ficar de bom humor? Por Merlim, isso sim é uma descoberta fascinante. - Continuou o loiro, rindo na cara do perigo. Tom não disse nada, apenas encarou-o inexpressivo e então disse a todos:

_Estou cansado, irei me retirar agora. Boa noite. - Sem esperar por respostas, ele subiu para o dormitório silenciosamente.

_O que disse a ele, Malfoy? - Perguntou Hermione, sem se conter.

_Já está saindo em defesa dele, hein? Não se preocupe, não creio que o tenha ofendido. Não se pode ofender alguém com verdades. - Respondeu Abraxas, sem conseguir convencê-la. - Ora essa, só disse que ele precisa esconder melhor o ciúmes dele.

_Ciúmes? - Devolveu Lucrecia, cética.

_Vai me dizer que não percebeu que ele é um tanto possessivo com a Mione? - Ela não respondeu. Hermione paralisou, sentindo a cor esvair-se de seu rosto. "Mione". Havia quanto tempo que não a chamavam assim? Nem mesmo Tom a chamava daquele jeito, mesmo sendo sua irmã. Aquilo a lembrou de seus amigos e despertou a dor dentro dela.

_Bem...sim, mas ciúmes é uma palavra muito forte pra ele. Afinal, Riddle sempre parece tão frio e distante que não da para saber se ele realmente seria capaz de sentir algo nesse nível. - Respondeu Lucrecia, pensativa. - As vezes eu penso que ele é muito estranho sabia? Ele não parece sentir nada de... bom, entende? Parece um cubo de gelo.

_Tom é... complicado. - Ponderou Abraxas. - Você não é a única a duvidar sobre a empatia dele. Algumas vezes a "gentileza" dele me parece forçada também...

Hermione sentiu-se incomodada por aquelas palavras. O que aquelas pessoas sabiam sobre Tom? Mal o conheciam e se achavam aptas a julgar se ele sentia ou o que ele sentia ou não. Fato que ela passara poucos anos com ele para dizer que já conhecia todas as suas verdadeiras cores, mas o conhecia o suficiente para perceber que ele não era indiferente.

_Acho que estão julgando precipitadamente. O que ele sente ou não sente diz respeito somente a ele e a mim. - Eles apenas a olharam, questionando. - Sim, a mim... que sou irmã dele. Que o conhece a mais tempo do que qualquer pessoa nesta escola.

_Não está mais aqui quem falou. - Brincou Abraxas, erguendo as mãos em um claro sinal de rendição. - Não precisa bancar a irmã urso. - Ela corou e contra-atacou.

_Você é idiota assim mesmo ou te ensinaram? Ah, e eu não me lembro de ter te dado liberdade para me chamar de Mione. - Isso só o fez rir mais. Não demorou muito para perdoa-lo. Abraxas era irritante, mas não especialmente maldoso.

_Será Mione ou minha querida, você escolhe. - Zombou ele, sem medo.

_Que tal essa: será esse livro enorme ou a minha mão a acertar a sua cara, você escolhe. - Devolveu ela, rindo também.

_Quanta violência. Isso não é do feitio de uma dama, sabia?

_Como Tom já me disse várias vezes, estou longe de ser uma dama.

As semanas passavam mas a pesquisa de Hermione continuava a preencher seus pensamentos, bem como a conversa que tivera com Alvo Dumbledore.

"Hermione encontrara um momento perfeito para enfim conversar com o professor de Transfiguração. Ele voltava do café da manhã para sua sala de aula quando a menina o encontrou.

_Professor Dumbledore, por favor espere. - Ele encarou-a surpreso.

_Srta. Thompson. Em que posso ajudar?

_Eu preciso conversar com o senhor sobre um assunto de suma importância. Se eu puder tomar um pouco do seu tempo, por favor...- Respondeu ela, séria. Os olhos do velho bruxo analisavam atentamente as expressões daquela criança peculiar. Havia algo sombrio em seu olhar, segredos e mentiras, mas também conhecimento. Ele não duvidou da seriedade da menina.

_Claro que sim, Srta. Se puder me acompanhar... - Ele indicou o caminho e silenciosamente se dirigiram à sala de aula de Transfiguração. Faltavam ainda alguns minutos para a chegada dos alunos, portanto Hermione teria de ser o mais breve possível se não quisesse levantar suspeitas.

_Pois bem, Srta. O que precisa me dizer? - Perguntou o professor, com sua costumeira calma. Hermione respirou fundo, sentindo-se pressionada pela situação. Eram tantas informações sobre o futuro e sobre sua missão que por um momento não soube por onde começar.

_Professor Dumbledore, eu estou numa situação muito delicada. Veja bem, eu não sou deste tempo. - Começou ela, olhando significativamente para ele, cujos olhos brilharam pela descoberta e pelas implicações que ela trazia. - Eu venho do ano de 1997 e no meu tempo uma guerra está em andamento. Há um Lorde das Trevas, que se autodenomina Voldemort, que está causando cada dia mais terror e mortes em razão de sua crença na supremacia dos bruxos sobre os trouxas e da superioridade dos "sangue-puros". Recentemente ele tomou o controle sobre Hogwarts e sobre o Ministério da Magia...- A voz dela se tornava mais sombria a cada frase, o temor e desespero daquelas informações pesando sobre a conversa. - Antes de morrer, o senhor descobriu o grande segredo do Lorde das Trevas, o porquê dele ser "imortal": Voldemort dividiu a própria alma mais de uma vez, criando assim as horcruxes, objetos destinados a guarda de um pedaço da alma do bruxo. Essas horcruxes foram muito bem escondidas e são extremamente difíceis de destruir. Nós, eu e meus dois amigos saímos em busca delas, a fim de destruir o Lorde das Trevas, mas não obtivemos grandes resultados. Por isso decidi colocar em prática o seu plano de emergência...

_E o plano de emergência consiste em retornar ao passado (este tempo) para destruir o Lorde das Trevas antes que ele tome o poder? - Perguntou Dumbledore, intrigado com as revelações sobre o futuro de trevas que os aguardavam.

_Não exatamente, professor. O plano imediato é acompanhar o desenvolvimento do futuro Lorde das Trevas, desde a mais tenra idade, alterando suas escolhas pela influência, se possível. - Ela não precisou completar a frase.

_Tom Riddle é Voldemort. - Constatou Alvo, astuto. - Então está aqui não para matá-lo mas sim para fazê-lo mudar suas crenças... Compreendo. - Ele refletiu por um momento. - E qual é o seu veredicto até agora? Notou alguma alteração no comportamento de Tom Riddle?

_Sim, acho que sim. Ao que parece, Tom está cada dia mais caminhando para longe das trevas, ainda que lentamente. Ou eu espero que sim... - Disse Hermione, frustrada. - É difícil afirmar com certeza o que ele pensa, não pensa, sente ou não sente. Tom Riddle foi concebido sob os efeitos de uma poção do amor, embora eu não saiba qual e também não saiba seus reais efeitos. Aliás, isto está relacionado à minha missão... Descobrir se Tom Riddle, na condição em que foi concebido, pode sentir amor ou qualquer sentimento positivo ou não.

_Entendo... Bem, Srta. Granger, estou disposto a ajudá-la com o que precisar. - Disse Alvo, sorrindo bondosamente. - Acredito que já está em seus planos pesquisar sobre os efeitos das poções do amor. - Ela confirmou. - Muito bem então... Acredito que posso tornar seu trabalho mais fácil concedendo-lhe acessoa aos livros da sessão reservada. Mas terá de ser discreta, não é comum um aluna do primeiro ano ter permissão para ler aqueles livros. - Ela assentiu. - Falarei com a Sra. Calandula (a bibliotecária) para que ela não a impeça ou faça questionamentos.

Hermione agradeceu e o professor continuou:

_Um conselho Srta. Granger: não perca sua própria essência no caminho para a salvação da alma de Tom Riddle. - O olhar do futuro diretor de Hogwarts foi o suficiente para que a menina entendesse suas palavras. Ele trouxe à tona uma de suas preocupações: o quanto teria de sacrificar para salvar seu futuro ou como ele disse, salvar Tom Riddle. - De qualquer forma, estarei aqui para ajudá-la com o que precisar em sua missão.

Quando a menina estava prestes a sair o professor disse:

_É preciso muita coragem para fazer o que está fazendo, Hermione. Embora eu não a conheça tão bem quanto o meu eu futuro, tenho certeza do que agora digo: você é motivo de orgulho não só para mim mas para todo o mundo bruxo e eu espero sinceramente que alcance êxito em sua missão."

_Hermione! - A voz de Lucrecia Black trouxe-a de volta para a realidade. - Está muito distraída, está tudo bem? - Perguntou a menina, sinceramente preocupada.

_Sim, está. Estava apenas pensando na minha família, não escrevi nada esta semana... Mamãe deve estar se arranhando de curiosidade e irritação. - Era parcialmente verdade. Realmente não havia escrito nada naquela semana, tamanha era sua distração com as pesquisas e as emoções de Tom.

Era aula de poções e mais uma vez Hermione fazia dupla com Lucrecia. A menina tinha um raciocínio rápido e não se dedicava a conversar futilidades, mas possuía um bom humor característico. Tom estava sentado com Abraxas Malfoy, na carteira ao lado, conversando aos sussurros. Hermione desejou saber sobre o que falavam.

_Bom dia, alunos. - Disse Slughorn, bem humorado como sempre. - Hoje aprenderão sobre a poção Wiggenweld. Alguém tem alguma ideia sobre a finalidade desta poção?

Tanto Tom Riddle quanto Hermione levantaram as mãos, ávidos para demonstrar seu conhecimento. O professor apontou para Tom e permitiu que ele respondesse.

_A poção Wiggenweld é uma poção curativa, no entanto somente para ferimentos leves. Sua finalidade principal é, contudo, despertar alguém em sono magicamente induzido. Também pode ser usada como antídoto para a poção do Morto-Vivo. - Por mais que Tom desse inúmeras demonstrações de sua inteligência todos os dias e em todas as aulas, os alunos não podiam deixar de se impressionar. Hermione sorriu para Tom, sorriso este devolvido com uma nuance de orgulho.

_Muito bem, 20 pontos para a Sonserina! Você nunca deixa de me surpreender sr. Thompson. - Elogiou Slughorn, cuja preferência pelo menino era visível para qualquer um.

A aula prosseguiu sem grandes acontecimentos e assim que terminou Tom se aproximou de Hermione, com Abraxas em seu encalço. O loiro era o mais próximo de um amigo - estando Hermione em um patamar muito mais importante para o menino - que Tom tinha naquele momento. Ainda que Abraxas fosse inconveniente e irritante em boa parte do tempo, era o mais astuto e leal que Riddle encontrara entre os colegas da Sonserina.

_Slughorn consegue parecer tão brilhante e tão obtuso ao mesmo tempo. Achei que ele lamberia os sapatos do Yaxley a qualquer instante. - Disse Lucrecia, revirando os olhos. Não era mentira, afinal Slughorn era evidentemente inteligente mas tão fútil quanto, sempre impertinente e insensível à realidade dos alunos. Além, é claro, de sua óbvia predileção pelas famílias de renome do mundo bruxo.

_Acho que ele não o faz por maldade, simplesmente não consegue evitar demonstrar sua preferência. - Respondeu Hermione, em um impulso para defender o professor que, apesar de tudo, não se aliara às trevas.

_Não da para culpá-lo por querer uma maior proximidade com as famílias importantes do mundo bruxo ou que possuem renome no Ministério da Magia. - Ponderou Tom. - É como cultivar possíveis aliados a uma causa. - Hermione ficou tensa com suas palavras. Aliados a uma causa. Ele não poderia estar arquitetando nada ainda, afinal, nem sabia de sua herança. Ela também percebeu que ele evitou mencionar qualquer coisa sobre a suposta pureza de sangue, embora ela imaginasse que a essa altura ele já soubesse bastante sobre o assunto.

Seus temores, no entanto, começaram a se concretizar ainda naquele ano. Hermione e Tom estavam fazendo suas tarefas na biblioteca como de costume, quando Tom disse:

_Hermione, o que você sabe sobre seus antepassados? Sabe se eles foram bruxos? - Ela retesou e respondeu com toda a calma que poderia reunir.

_Não sei, Tom. Como sabe, quando me encontraram às portas do orfanato eu estava com um profundo corte na cabeça e não conseguia me lembrar de praticamente nada. Até hoje não lembro de muita coisa sobre os meus pais e antepassados… - Ela respirou fundo, pesando suas palavras. - Mas por que isto importa?

_Acredito que eram bruxos… Nas minhas pesquisas no catálogo de famílias bruxas encontrei registros de uma denominada Granger. - A voz de Riddle era suave e baixo, no mesmo tom que costumava usar quando queria ser discreto ou quando queria revelar algum tipo de fraqueza para ela. - No entanto, não encontrei nenhum registro de uma família Riddle, o sobrenome do meu pai biológico. - Disse ele, ligeiramente irritado. Hermione não se surpreendeu. Sabia que Voldemort quando jovem havia tentado encontrar registros da família do pai, sem sucesso, acreditando prover daí sua ascendência bruxa, para só depois descobrir sobre a família da mãe… a mãe que desprezava porque morrera e o "abandonara". - Isso me levou a pensar que meu sangue mágico provém da mulher que meu a luz. - A raiva era intrínseca à sua voz. - A única coisa que possibilita pesquisas é o nome "Marvolo"… - Ele parou, assim como a respiração de Hermione.

_E você encontrou alguma coisa? - Ela tentou não parecer tão temerosa.

_Sim, mas não se trata de um sobrenome, mas sim o nome de um bruxo. - Respondeu ele, a voz cada vez mais distante e fria. - Marvolo Gaunt. A família Gaunt é antiga e, segundo os registros, sangue-puro. Sua riqueza se deteriorou com o tempo e as notas sobre a família não são muito atrativas… Morfino Gaunt, fillho de Marvolo, é suspeito do assassinato de um trouxa. - O menino não parecia movido pela história, indiferente a possibilidade de assassinato. Realmente, para ele não fazia diferença a morte do trouxa ou se Morfino o matara, mas o que o irritava era o fato de que, se assim fosse, Morfino não fora discreto e inteligente o suficiente para se safar do crime e preservar a reputação da família Gaunt. Perturbava-o pensar na possibilidadede ser parente de gente tão estúpida. - O nome da minha mãe biológica era Mérope, a filha de Marvolo. Foi a única coisa, além do meu nome, que ela teve tempo de dizer antes de morrer do parto. - Hermione esperou que ele prosseguisse, ansiando pelo rumo das descobertas do menino. - Parece-me um bando de decaídos se quer saber, mas há uma coisa que realmente chamou minha atenção… - Os olhos dele brilharam neste instante, orgulho permeando suas últimas palavras.

_Tom! - Chamou Walburga Black, surgindo às portas da biblioteca. A menina não se importou com o olhar reprovador da bibliotecária e seguiu para onde os dois se encontravam, apesar de sua ligeira expressão de desgosto ao ver Hermione. - Enfim o encontrei. Preciso de sua ajuda com minha tarefa de Feitiços. Pode me ajudar? - Seu olhar falsamente inocente não enganava Hermione, acostumada com as mentiras de Tom Riddle.

O menino concordou educadamente com um mero aceno de cabeça, mas Granger percebeu a irritação em seus olhos. Ele juntou suas coisas e preparou-se para sair, até que Hermione o impediu, sussurrando para que somente ele pudesse ouvir:

_Mais tarde você termina de contar sobre a família Gaunt, está bem? - Ele concordou e saiu, com Walburga em seu encalço. Não obstante a interrupção da Black, Hermione conseguia deduzir o que Tom tinha a dizer. Havia muito tempo ela vira o medalhão de Sonserina no quarto do menino, escondido em sua gaveta. Ele não trouxera em nenhum momento o assunto à tona, portanto ela também não o fez. Provavelmente ele descobrira a ligação dos Gaunt com Salazar Sonserina, de quebra logo saberia do dom da ofidioglossia, característica de seus descendentes.

Que Merlim a ajudasse.

Não deu outro resultado. Tom confessou ter encontrado registros vinculando os Gaunt a Salazar Sonserina e consequentemente descobriu sobre o dom de falar com as cobras e eventualmente as controlar. Disse que não havia colocado suas habilidades herdadas em prática ainda, mas o faria assim que possível sem levantar comentários...Preferia manter aquele fato como um segredo por enquanto. Por enquanto. Não era difícil presumir que ele tiraria vantagem daquela informação. Mas havia mais uma coisa que a intrigava…

_Era sobre isso que comentava com o Malfoy na aula de poções? - Perguntou Hermione, acusatoriamente. Tom pareceu ligeiramente surpreso, depois culpado.

_Abraxas estava comigo na biblioteca quando iniciei minhas pesquisas… Ele perguntou se eu havia obtido algum resultado na busca pelas minhas origens.

_E o que você disse? - Perguntou ela, impaciente.

_Apenas algumas coisas para saciar a curiosidade dele. - Mentiu ele.

_Mentiroso. - Cortou ela, semicerrando os olhos. Ele suspirou. Quando se tornou tão difícil mentir para Hermione? Mentia com tanta frequência para as outras pessoas, mas para ela era simplesmente impossível…

_Tudo bem… Eu posso ter mencionado da minha ligação com Salazar Sonserina. - Ele desviou o olhar, fingindo prestar atenção no treino de quadribol do time da Sonserina, embora não se interessasse pelo esporte.

_Pensei que contaria para mim primeiro. - Disse Hermione, indignada.

_Não seja dramática, Hermione. Eu já contei pra você, é isso que importa, não é? - Disse Tom, sorrindo displicente. Ela bufou, sem entender o porque daquilo a incomodar tanto.

_Então você é o herdeiro de Salazar Sonserina… O que pretende com essa informação? - Ele apenas a encarou, sem nada demonstrar. - Quero dizer, quão importante é essa informação pra você?

_O que você quer dizer é "que diferença faz"? - Ela nada disse, o rosto sem expressão, o olhar distante. Entretanto ela notou a irritação do menino. - Faz toda a diferença. Isso significa que meu sangue, apesar da infeliz mistura com o sangue trouxa dos Riddle, é mais puro do que de qualquer pessoa nesta escola. - Cada palavra fazia crescer seu senso de importância e arrogância e ao mesmo tempo, o temor e decepção de Hermione. - Significa que eu mereço ainda mais respeito do que recebo, mais do que isso, devo ser temido.

_Por que quer tanto ser temido, Tom? - Respondeu Granger, sentindo seu corpo formigar pela tensão. - Você tem uma família que o ama… Tem Amy, John...eu… - A voz dela falhou, na medida em que ela reprimia o medo. - É muito melhor ser amado do que temido. - Ela olhou diretamente pra ele desta vez, vendo que ele discordava de sua conclusão antes mesmo que dissesse.

_O amor não leva à grandeza, mas o poder sim. - Suas palavras eram duras e insensíveis e Hermione sentiu como se algo escapasse por entre suas mãos.

_Então o amor não significa nada pra você? - O menino não respondeu, nem olhou diretamente para ela. A menina mudou de tática, ainda que mais feroz. - O que é amor pra você, Tom?

_Um termo obsoleto… -Ele ergueu os ombros. Hermione sentiu a mentira no instante em que esta deixou os lábios dele. O menino obviamente não compreendia o amor, mas mesmo sem entender agradava-o as sensações que o amor proporcionava… Agrava-o a proteção, a ternura e a preocupação dos Thompson, mesmo que não conseguisse colocar em palavras todos aqueles atos e sentimentos.

Hermione Granger enfim entendera… Tom Riddle era sim capaz de amar, mas não compreendia o amor, por isso o rejeitava, como uma fraqueza ou, como ele dissera, era apenas um termo obsoleto. Ela não sabia se sentia confortada pela descoberta dos reais efeitos da poção do amor, fosse ela Amortencia ou outra, ou desesperada pelo fato dele estar se filiando às ideias mais arcaicas e repugnantes do mundo bruxo.

_Mas o que eu entendo por amor não importa. - Ele olhou para Hermione e ela pôde ver a sombra de algo mais forte ali. - Você é importante pra mim e sempre estará ao meu lado, é isso que importa.

As palavras do garoto gravaram-se em seu coração como pedra entalhada e elas ainda repercutiriam em sua mente muitos anos depois daquele episódio. Ela soube que deveria fazer algumas escolhas a partir dali, por mais que as temesse. Tom Riddle caminhava para as trevas, mas isso não significava que ela desistira, não significava que ela não estaria lá, tentando trazê-lo de volta.


	13. Capítulo XII

Hermione sentiu suas entranhas se revirando. A mais recente carta de Amy ainda estava em suas mãos trêmulas, sendo lida e relida pela jovem horrorizada. Havia pouco tempo um homem chamado Adolf Hitler dera início à Segunda Guerra Mundial e enfim a Inglaterra decidira enfrentar seu inimigo.

John, é claro, fora convocado. Amy ficara desolada mas enfim resignou-se, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Tom Riddle, no entanto, ficara lívido, seu olhar endureceu, se tornando mais frio e distante a cada dia, mas Hermione compreendia mais do que ele pensava… Ele estava irado diante da possibilidade de perder John para uma "estúpida disputa entre trouxas", como ele classificara. Entretanto, o menino Riddle não era tão infantil, ele sabia que aquela guerra era inevitável.

Quando chegaram à estação para o feriado Amy já os esperava. Estava pálida e mais magra, mas sorria levemente, tentando demonstrar mais força do que realmente tinha naquele momento para os filhos. O coração de Hermione se apertou ao vê-la, pensando em como devia ser difícil ficar sozinha naquela casa, preocupada com o marido na guerra e com os filhos estudando em um lugar em que ela não tinha acesso. Tom, contudo, foi mais rápido do que a menina, se aproximando de Amy, a face mais séria do que jamais vira, e abraçando-a fortemente. Ele beijou a testa da mãe sem se esforçar muito para alcançá-la; estava alguns centímetros mais alto desde a última vez em que se viram.

O Natal dos Thompson em 1939 fora incompleto e triste. John não estava lá, sua ausência pesando a cada minuto. Não havia piadas espirituosas, comentários irônicos e provocativos, nem sua costumeira risada contagiante. Hermione e Tom, entretanto, tentaram ao máximo alegrar a mãe, procurando evitar que a mesma pensasse muito sobre o assunto, pelo menos por um tempo.

Os meses se arrastaram e o segundo ano letivo de Tom e Hermione fora sombrio e silencioso. Os dois passavam ainda mais tempo juntos, evitando comentários ou perguntas dos colegas. Abraxas e Lucrecia tiveram a discrição e o tato de não perguntar se havia notícias do pai das crianças, procurando distrair os dois com qualquer outra coisa que fosse, isso quando eles não estavam isolados do resto das pessoas. Para falar a verdade, os dois distraíam e divertiam os Thompson mais com suas intrigas infantis e discussões bobas do que com qualquer outra coisa.

Mas aquilo… Aquela carta… Não sabia como lidar com a notícia e, sendo sincera, tinha ainda mais medo de como Tom reagiria.

"À minha linda filha e ao meu pequeno lorde.

Não sei bem como começar essa carta. Uma parte de mim queria mantê-los no escuro quanto ao que está acontecendo, mas não pude deixar meus instintos maternais tomar conta da minha razão. Sei que esta situação é difícil pra vocês também… É por isso que estou contando a verdade, por mais que eu queira protegê-los de qualquer dor ou maior preocupação…

John desapareceu. Recebi a notícia ontem de manhã. Como sabem, John não está realmente na linha de frente de combate, mas trabalha em um dos fortes do serviço de inteligência. Bem, recentemente houve um ataque aéreo na área em que ele atuava… Não só ele como vários outros homens estão desaparecidos. O comandante não deu muitas informações, o que muito me aborrece… De qualquer forma, não o encontraram nos escombros e a área continua sob bombardeio…

Eu prefiro acreditar que ele fugiu e está se escondendo até a situação se tornar mais favorável… Vocês precisam ser fortes agora. Não se deixem tomar pela tristeza… John é um homem forte e astuto, ele ficará bem.

Mandem notícias, por favor. PRINCIPALMENTE VOCÊ, TOM RIDDLE THOMPSON! Não basta falar através da sua irmã!

Com amor… Amy."

_O que Amy escreveu? - Perguntou Riddle, fazendo-a saltar. Ele estava a apenas alguns passos de distância dela, olhando-a com suspeita. Certamente o rosto dela devia estar mais pálido que o habitual.

_Ela, bem… - Hermione tropeçou nas palavras. Sentiu o medo corroê-la, bem como um estranho instinto de proteção. Ela viu-o tensionar, assim como viu a face dele transformar-se em pedra. Sua voz saiu fria e cortante, como um comando:

_Conte-me. - Ela ainda hesitou, olhando mais uma vez para a carta em suas mãos. - Sabe bem que eu descobriria de qualquer maneira, Hermione. Diga de uma vez.

_John desapareceu. - Soltou ela, sem olhá-lo. Não pôde ver, portanto, algo nem um pouco usual em Riddle: um relance de dor, seguida pela raiva. - Houve um ataque à base onde ele servia e ele não foi encontrado nos escombros. Imagino que as buscas estão sendo prejudicadas pelos contínuos bombardeios. - Ela então virou-se pra ele, buscando sua reação.

Tom ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que ela pensou que ele não diria nada e apenas daria-lhe às costas. Não havia a mínima expressão em seu rosto e pela primeira vez em um bom tempo ela não soube dizer ao mínimo o que ele pensava ou sentia.

_Deixe-me ler a carta. - Respondeu simplesmente, estendo a mão para recebê-la.

Ela entregou a ele, ainda trêmula – o que não passou despercebido pelo menino. Seus olhos voavam pelas palavras. Precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não cerrar os punhos ou demonstrar sua ira. Amy, não… sua mãe... dizia a eles que precisavam ser fortes e tentava transmitir otimismo quando ele sentia, somente através das palavras de uma carta, que ela mesma quase não possuía forças para sustentar-se em pé.

_Responda nossa mãe assim que puder. - Disse ele, finalmente.

_Não escreverá a ela? - Perguntou Granger, seus olhos presos nos olhos sombrios de Tom Riddle, intrigada.

_Escreverei… Mas não agora. Tenho coisas importantes a fazer. - Disse, friamente. Ele colocou a carta em cima da mesa e começou a se retirar do salão comunal da Sonserina. Algo queimava dentro dele e um formigamento familiar percorreu suas mãos. Precisava sair dali, sair das vistas de sua astuta irmã que parecia conhecer toda e qualquer fraqueza dele, mesmo que ele não dissesse em voz alta. Era enfurecedor…Sufocante.

Hermione sentiu o sangue borbulhar e sem pensar o parou.

_É só isso? Não vai dizer mais nada? E o que pode ser mais importante do que confortar sua própria mãe? Está sendo insensível. - Ela não mediu a dureza das palavras; a raiva pulsando em suas veias. Acompanhar a reviravolta de sentimentos de Tom Riddle era quase impossível. Quando pensava que o compreendia um pouco mais, na verdade não compreendia nada. Era deveras frustrante. - Amy acaba de nos contar que nosso pai está desaparecido, talvez morto e você tem coisasmais importantesa fazer?!

_Nunca disse que erammais importantes, Hermione. - Devolveu ele, impaciente. - E o que espera que eu faça? Quer que eu me encolha num canto como uma criatura digna de pena e chore por uma possibilidade? - A frieza e insensibilidade do menino a cortou, machucou-a. Seu rosto deve ter demonstrado isso, pois ele suspirou pesadamente e suavizou a voz. Hermione tirava-o do sério com aquela habilidade dela em desarmá-lo e fazê-lo sentir remorso, ou algo semelhante a esse sentimento… - John pode não estar morto, Hermione. Como Amy disse, devemos ser fortes agora. - Ela apenas o encarou, intrigada. - Não vou chorar nem lamentar, irmãzinha. Todo o poder do mundo me espera…

_Todo o poder do mundo…? - Ela repetiu, indignada. - Todo o poder do mundo não é mais importante que…

_Um dia, irmãzinha, eu serei o bruxo mais poderoso e temido de todos os tempos. Superarei Merlim, Morgana e até Dumbledore. E quando esse dia chegar, Hermione, farei esses malditos trouxas sedentos de sangue provarem do próprio veneno. - Seu olhar agora era de puro ódio. Hermione viu muito mais além… O ódio de Tom Riddle não provinha somente daquela crença arcaica e ridícula da superioridade dos bruxos sobre os trouxas em razão do sangue mágico que se infiltrava cada vez mais na mente dele, não exatamente. Ele odiava a guerra que se instalara no mundo trouxa e que inevitavelmente arrastara John junto. As palavras não foram ditas, mas estavam implícitas: se Tom perdesse John, haveria retorno, ainda que ele atingisse gente inocente. Ele evidentemente não se importava com isso. Talvez pensasse que não existia inocentes entre os trouxas… a não ser Amy e John.Olho por olho.- Esse é o meu destino.

_Acho que você tem uma ideia muito superficial de destino, Tom, o que é comum para alguém da sua idade. - Disse ela, suavemente, sem perceber a implicância do que falara até ser tarde.

_Fala como se você não fosse uma criança também. - Disse ele, cético e com suspeita. - Você ainda esconde alguma coisa de mim, não é? Foi por causa dos seus segredos e da minha curiosidade que nos tornamos amigos pra começo de conversa. No entanto você nunca mais mencionou sobre seu passado… "Posso ter algo a contar um dia...". Foi isso que você disse para me convencer se lembra? Pois bem, por que não me conta logo? Ou você só estava criando um mistério para me enganar? Seja lá por qual motivo. - Ela ficou atônita com o ataque súbito do garoto. Achava que ele havia se esquecido ou deixado para trás as palavras dela, mas lá estava… Tom Riddle não se esquecia de nada.

_Está fugindo do assunto, Tom… Mas se importa tanto assim, saiba que foi apenas para chamar sua atenção… Nunca houve um segredo. - Ela mentia com facilidade agora, mas o preço de suas mentiras se tornava mais alto com o decorrer do tempo. - Eu era apenas uma menina assustada e sem amigos e você parecia ser mais esperto do que aquelas crianças chatas, pode me culpar por querer boa companhia? - Disse ela, docemente. Ele riu baixinho, debochando.

_Eu sei que está mentindo, Hermione. Não sei o porquê, mas está. Você não precisava da minha amizade. Sua personalidade gentil e radiante faria o trabalho por você e logo todos naquele lugar estariam ao seu lado… Pode manter suas mentiras se te conforta, no entanto. Na verdade, já não me importo tanto com isso… Você é minha irmã, isso basta. - Hermione perdeu o fôlego em algum lugar no meio da fala dele. Tom era muito perceptivo, isso não era novidade. Mas o fato de ter deixado de lado sua curiosidade porque ela estava ao lado dele… Aquilo a acalentou de algum modo, mas a entristeceu também. - Escreverei para a nossa mãe, não se preocupe. Agora, com a sua licença… - Ele se afastou novamente, dirigindo-se à porta, até que ouviu:

_Gentil e radiante, hein? Ora, ora, Tom, você realmente sabe como fazer eu perder minha raiva, não é? Finalmente aprendeu a elogiar uma dama. - A voz dela era um misto de graça e tristeza.

_Não pode estar falando de você, Hermione… Quantas vezes terei de dizer que você não é uma dama? - Zombou ele, fugindo da sala antes que a azaração o acertasse.

O sorriso dele sumiu após alguns passos pelo corredor. Alcançara seu objetivo: distraíra Hermione, jogando contra ela fatos que ela não queria conversar sobre. Enfim sozinho ele pôs-se a refletir sobre o que dissera. Realmente acreditava ser o destino dele tornar-se o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo. Ele era o herdeiro de Salazar Sonserina…

Um dia, certamente, ele tiraria os bruxos das sombras e os faria governar sobre os trouxas. Nada mais de se esconder como criminosos. A magia serviria ao seu propósito: destruiria o dispensável e construiria um novo mundo, onde o sangue mágico seria valorizado e respeitado. Havia, contudo, exceções. Hermione, Amy e John não seriam subjugados, eram muito importantes para o menino para que se livrasse deles. Amy e John acolheram-os quando Tom pensava que aquilo jamais aconteceria, davam tudo de si pelo bem dos filhos e sua felicidade.

E Hermione… bem, ele sabia que havia uma grande chance dela ser nascida-trouxa. Os registros da família bruxa Granger eram incompletos e incertos. Entretanto, não havia a menor possibilidade de se desfazer dela. Hermione Granger se entranhara em sua alma e em sua mente, fincando fortemente suas raízes…

Tom Riddle não era tolo, percebera há muito tempo a natureza pacífica e humanitária da menina. Ela não concordava com os ideais puristas, abominava-os para ser exato. Seus olhos brilhavam com repugnância e discordância ferrenha quando ouvia qualquer pessoa defendendo a pureza de sangue e a superioridade dos bruxos.

Ainda assim, ele não deixaria que ela se afastasse. Hermione Grangerpertenciaa ele. Era sua amiga, sua irmã, sua confidente. A única em que ele depositava quase total confiança, mesmo sabendo que ela escondia algo dele. Não… Hermione permaneceria ao seu lado, mesmo que ela algum dia não quisesse. Era tarde demais pra ele...E pra ela também.


	14. Capítulo XIII

A provação dos Thompson durou por quase cinco meses, quando finalmente o comandante de John anunciara o fim de seu paradeiro. O soldado fora encontrado havia poucos dias, escondido no meio de tantos outros feridos em um barracão médico do distrito vizinho. Pelo visto ele estivera lá havia pouco tempo, recuperando-se das terríveis queimaduras espalhadas pelo corpo. A divisão decidira enviá-lo para casa, ante seu evidente estado impossibilitado para o combate ou para qualquer outro serviço, pelo menos por um tempo.

Hermione sentiu a mão gelada que apertava seu coração relaxar. Enfim uma boa notícia… Pelo menos o pai estava em casa seguro e longe da guerra, ainda que por pouco tempo, pois não sabiam se ele seria novamente convocado. As coisas em Hogwarts, por outro lado, iam de mal a pior.

As habilidades mágicas de Tom Riddle cresciam exponencialmente e sua aura de poder já detinha inúmeros admiradores, ainda que não tão excepcional quanto poderia ser um dia. Não que fosse surpresa para Hermione. Ela não esperava nada menos do astuto menino que no futuro dela seria obedecido e temido. O problema era outro… Tom reunira um grupo de seguidores e ela não era tola em sequer pensar que ele não o fizera propositalmente.

Yaxley, Lestrange, Malfoy, os primos Black (Walburga e Órion), dentre outros, seguiam-o pelos corredores como uma gangue, faziam todas as suas vontades, aceitavam como verdade e obedeciam tudo o que ele dizia, como verdadeiros fantoches. Não apenas suas habilidades mágicas haviam se desenvolvido em um curto período de tempo como suas habilidades de manipulação e dominação. Seu porte e até mesmo seu andar era mais elegante… Sua voz se tornara ainda mais fria e, quando necessário, suave e convincente. Alunos, funcionários, qualquer pessoa estava indubitavelmente encantada pelo "pequeno lorde", a não ser Alvo Dumbledore.

Dumbledore observava o menino Riddle mais de perto do que ele pensava e o tom mais convincente deste último não seria o suficiente para enganá-lo. Havia escuridão nele e suas suspeitas não eram infundadas, ainda mais com as palavras de Hermione Granger soando em seus ouvidos desde a primeira conversa.

Riddle apreciava as pequenas vitórias que sobrevinham todos os dias. Seus conhecimentos eram mais avançados do que de qualquer outro aluno do segundo ano e se ousasse dizer, até de qualquer terceiranista. Não tinha problema algum com suas tarefas, terminava-as rapidamente e tão logo partia para os estudos de magias mais avançadas. Era vantajoso e também irritante que ele tinha Hermione para ajudá-lo em sua busca pelo poder. Se ele era excepcional, ela era dez vezes melhor e mais sábia. Como aquilo acontecia, contudo, ele não sabia dizer.

_Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas como você domina tanto conhecimento com tanta facilidade, como se há muito tempo já soubesse, sendo que estamos no mesmo ano? Estudamos as mesmas coisas, temos as mesmas tarefas, passamos quase a mesma quantidade de tempo na biblioteca… - Começou Riddle, genuinamente curioso e, pelos sete infernos, admirado.

_Você está evidentemente reclamando, Tom… - Provocou ela, antes de responder a pergunta diretamente. Ele franziu o cenho, aborrecido e ela suspirou, resignada. - Como você disse, passamos quase a mesma quantidade de tempo na biblioteca… Obviamente eu estou mais aqui do que você, que está sempre tão ocupado com a bajulação de seus amiguinhos… - Respondeu, claramente zombando dos fantoches que ele fingia considerar como amigos.

_Se eu não te conhecesse bem, Hermione, diria que está com ciúmes. - Dois podiam jogar aquele jogo. Ele deu de ombros, não exatamente satisfeito com a resposta, mas aceitando o que lhe era oferecido por puro capricho.

_Ciúmes?! Eu preciso ter ciúmes daqueles idiotas? - Devolveu ela, indignada. Só depois se tocou de como soou ciumenta. - Ele riu baixinho e estendeu as mãos para os cabelos dela, bagunçando-os mais do que já eram por natureza. - Pare com isso, Tom, o que está fazendo? - Ela empurrou as mãos dele furiosamente.

_Tentando arrumar essa juba que você chama de cabelo, mas obviamente é uma batalha inútil. - Ele riu ainda mais das tentativas da menina em socá-lo, segurando seus pulsos com facilidade. A intriga amigável deles devia ter chamado atenção, pois Madame Calandula espichou o pescoço por trás de uma das estantes e sibilou um "psiu!". Os dois fizeram caras de arrependimento extremamente comoventes e saíram da biblioteca apressadamente.

_Hermione… - Tom estava sério agora. Hermione encarou-o, arqueando a sobrancelha em questionamento. - Seja sincera comigo desta vez… O que você pensa sobre tirar os bruxos da clandestinidade? Não acha que já é tempo pra isso? - O teste não pegou Hermione de surpresa, era só uma questão de tempo até Riddle tentar colocar as crenças dela em cheque.

_Os bruxos escondem sua magia e seu mundo dos trouxas por uma razão, Tom. Não seria sábio revelar tudo...Eles ficariam apavorados. Não raramente as pessoas tem medo do que não conseguem controlar. Os bruxos possuem a magia e tantos mistérios a seu favor, mas não é como se os trouxas fossem indefesos. Apenas tome essa guerra como exemplo… Quantas pessoas morreram pelo preconceito de outras; olhe bem para as armas que eles possuem e a insensibilidade e frieza com que tratam os seus. Qual seria o lado vitorioso se houvesse uma guerra entre bruxos e trouxas? Nada é certo, Tom… - Ele absorvia cada palavra silenciosamente, os olhos não perdiam uma expressão, um tremor de mentira. - Tudo bem, vamos considerar a hipótese em que eles não se voltam contra nós, que queiram uma aliança para a construção de um mundo melhor. Por quanto tempo isso duraria até que o orgulho ou medo levasse a melhor? É arriscado de mais. Você sabe que existem bruxos que não desejam qualquer tipo de contato com os trouxas, acha que eles aceitariam a pacificidade? Por outro lado, você acha que não tem a possibilidade de alguns trouxas quererem se aproveitar da nossa magia para seus próprios propósitos maldosos? Somos todos humanos, Tom, independente de termos sangue mágico ou não. E não se pode duvidar da natureza humana.

Riddle ficou em silêncio por um tempo, refletindo sobre as hipóteses apresentadas pela menina. Hermione era, sem dúvida alguma, sábia de mais para alguém da sua idade. Era claro que ela tentava desenvolver suas críticas sem pontas soltas, mas não era como se ele concordasse com tudo que ela dissera.

_Não serei hipócrita, Hermione… Nunca considerei a pacificidade e a coexistência como possibilidades. Existem muitas famílias bruxas que desejam a "liberdade" dos bruxos, assim como muitas delas acreditam que possuímos poder suficiente para dominarmos o que quisermos...

_Estamos falando de pessoas, Tom! - Cortou ela, sentindo o corpo gelar. Ela tinha de mudar os pensamentos dele enquanto havia tempo.

_Estamos falando detrouxas, Hermione. - Devolveu ele, frio e objetivo. -Seres mais fracos, mesmo com todo seu poder bélico eles não seriam capazes de derrotar um exército de bruxos. A magia está muito além da compreensão deles, assim como está muito além do que os próprios bruxos sabem, o que é frustrante. Poderíamos ser muito maiores do que isto. A magia está viva, ela se expande, se aperfeiçoa e nós que a carregamos no sangue temos o dever de lhe dar vazão, com toda eficiência imaginável. - A voz dele tornara-se imperiosa e seus olhos eram os mesmos de um louco visionário.

_A magia pode ser tudo isso, mas não há razão para subjugar os trouxas. Por que não manter as coisas como estão? - Ela soou quase suplicante.

_Como você mesma disse, tome a guerra por exemplo. - Suas palavras eram puro sarcasmo. - Eles não estão acrescentando muito a este mundo, não é?

_Não foi nesse contexto que eu disse…

_Semântica. - Riu desdenhoso. - Precisamos de algo novo, uma nova história, uma nova era, onde os bruxos governarão os fracos. E quando digo bruxos, quero dizer todos…

Aquilo a surpreendeu. Isso queria dizer…?

_Certamente haverá uma hierarquia. Nascidos-trouxas e mestiços poderão ser tolerados desde que demonstrem seu valor… O sangue mágico não pode ser facilmente desperdiçado.

_Haverá?- Repetiu, atônita. - Eu presumo que você se colocou como líder nessa sua visão distorcida de futuro perfeito? - Tom não se importou com como ela soara mordaz e rancorosa. Ele faria-a mudar de ideia, de uma maneira ou de outra.

_Não há nada de distorcido no meu raciocínio, pelo contrário… De fato, a única coisa que eu vejo é uma menina ingênua, iludida com um suposto mundo perfeito, que na verdade está decadente. - Ele estava sendo maldoso agora. Ela precisava entender, ela precisava aceitar a verdade pois só assim… - Nós somos sim superiores aos trouxas, Hermione. Nós somos melhores em cada aspecto porque carregamos o poder de criação e destruição em nossas mãos.As vezes, tudo o que o mundo precisa é de um pouco de caos.

_E quanto a Amy e John? - Disse Hermione, a voz uma oitava mais alta dessa vez. - Eles são trouxas também, pretende subjuga-los? Matá-los?

_Ah, eu sabia que eventualmente os mencionaria. - Disse ele, com toda calma. - Não se preocupe. Eles são importantes para mim, portanto receberão minha proteção. Jamais os machucaria.

_E quanto a mim, Riddle? - Ele tensionou quando a ouviu mencionar seu sobrenome. A garota nunca se referia a ele desse modo, a não ser que estivesse provocando-o. Mas naquele instante não havia brincadeiras, nem sorrisos irônicos. Havia apenas uma menina com a voz quebrada, triste e revoltada diante dos primeiros anúncios de seu fracasso. - Você já deve imaginar que sou nascida-trouxa. Alguém como você já deve ter descoberto que os registros estão incompletos e antigos. Não há qualquer menção ao meu nome nos famosos catálogos que você e seus amigos tanto amam… - Ela reprimiu as lágrimas com toda a raiva e decepção que sentia. - Sabe que eu nunca vou aceitar o preconceito e a dominação, muito menos mortes de pessoas inocentes. - Ela se lembrou de Harry, das tragédias que sobrevieram sobre o melhor amigo; lembrou-se da decadência da Ordem da Fênix original, com seus membros perseguidos, torturados e mortos… lembrou-se de Hogwarts, no seu tempo sob o controle de Lorde Voldermort e sentiu-se péssima. Não poderia falhar. Não poderia. - Assim não estarei demonstrando o valor para me manter viva, como você se referiu. E então? Ficaremos em lados diferentes? Você me mataria, Tom?

_Não ficaremos em lados diferentes, Hermione, pois mais cedo ou mais tarde você aceitará o seu destino.

_Você não sabe nada de destino, Tom! Por Merlim, você é só uma criança deslumbrada com tradições e crenças ridículas e sem fundamentos…

_Basta! - Ele estava lívido, os olhos brilhando irados, enquanto ela estava sem fôlego, todas as suas forças conjugadas para não deixá-la chorar e ao mesmo tempo trazê-lo à razão. - Você irá entender, eu sei que vai… É da sua natureza aceitar o lado mais lógico… Além do mais, – ele se aproximou e segurou seu rosto gentilmente, enxugando algumas lágrimas rebeldes que insistiram em cair – você não vai à lugar algum, não vai se aliar a qualquer outra pessoa que seja senão a mim. Seu lugar é ao meu lado, irmãzinha. E você sabe disso… - Ele beijou suavemente sua bochecha, como que para acalmá-la. - Vamos, vamos, não precisa chorar… Isso não combina com você.

Não, não combinava mesmo, mas ela não podia evitar o desespero que se infiltrava lentamente. Ela precisava pensar rápido… novas métodos para seus objetivos.

_Por enquanto concordamos em algo, Tom. - Ele encarou-a, confuso. - Meu lugar é ao seu lado, mas temos muito a discutir ainda… -Por enquanto. As duas palavras queimaram o interior de Tom Riddle, mas ele não disse mais nada. Hermione sentiu, entretanto, que o abraço que ele a deu naquele momento fora mais forte do que pretendera. Seus braços como uma prisão.


	15. Capítulo XIV

Tom agiu como se nada tivesse ocorrido depois da conversa que tiveram e Hermione não sabia se deveria se sentir feliz ou frustrada. A tensão entre eles diminuíra mas ainda estava ali...crepitando. A garota, em sua defesa, tentou trazer o assunto à tona novamente, mas Riddle ignorava, fugindo do assunto como o diabo foge da cruz. Entretanto, algo dentro dela dizia que ele não o fazia por medo queela pudesse ter razão, mas sim porque estava secretamente aborrecido e esperando uma conclusão diferente por parte dela.

Bem, ele que esperasse para sempre. Ela nunca desejaria uma guerra; nunca desejaria o terror e a dominação. Certamente, havia a possibilidade de precisarfingir acreditar, de um dia ela precisar sacrificar sua dignidade para manter-se viva e manter seu plano em pé, mas seria uma situação temporária... Nunca deixaria tais crenças mancharem seus princípios.

Riddle permanecia indiferente às brincadeiras maldosas aplicadas por seus "amigos" (ou melhor, seguidores) aos nascidos trouxas e mestiços, ainda que ele mesmo fosse um. A esta altura ele já havia contado para seu "circulo íntimo" sobre suas origens, convencendo-os de que aquilo bastava para fazê-los obedecerem-no. Hermione, eventualmente, encurralou Riddle e tentou trazer a ele um pouco de bom senso.

_Se falar que isso é errado não basta, Tom, então pelo menos se atente a isto: você quer ser respeitado e obedecido, não é? - Ela estava jogando sujo, mas situações extremas pediam medidas extremas. Ele olhou-a longamente e acenou, concordando e aguardando seus conselhos. Pelo menos ele ainda os ouvia. - Você não vai conseguir o que quer mandando ou permitindo queseus amiguinhos azarem crianças pelos corredores. O respeito pode ser conquistado de várias formas, Tom, mas o ódio e o medo não estão entre elas...

_E o que sugere então? - Ele, que estava sentado em uma das poltronas do salão comunal,cruzou as pernas elegantemente, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos e olhando pra ela com genuíno interesse, como quem olha um objeto de estudo.

_Ora, Tom, não é como se você não tivesse inteligência de sobra. A inteligência, a sabedoria, a bondade, a compreensão e a gentileza podem levar ao respeito. A obediência, não nego, muitas vezes é uma decorrência do poder. Não digo poder para destruir ou machucar, falo em poder de conceder às pessoas a felicidade que desejam, mas sem usar da violência... A violência só fará com que aqueles que se dizem leais hoje se voltem contra você amanhã... ou fujam de você. Você deve se perguntar o que ganha com tudo isso. - Ela pôde ver que ele considerava suas palavras, digeria-as, no entanto era só o que via naquele instante. Riddle tinha seus momentos de reclusão em pensamentos, se isolando com tamanha força de vontade do resto do mundo que nem mesmo ela o alcançava...Não mais. Ele suspirou.

_Andei pensando no que me disse. - Ela aguardou, sem perceber que segurava a respiração. - Os trouxas não são tão indefesos assim e poderiam nos derrotar em um ataque direto. Porém não deixo de pensar que eles tem pouca ou nenhuma utilidade. Seria necessária outra maneira para derrotá-los... Algo mais sutil, subentendido talvez... - Ele refletia mais para si do que para ela, embora ciente de sua presença. - Eles são muito bons em lutarem entre si, não é? Tudo que precisam é de um empurrãozinho... - Ele abriu um sorriso felino para Hermione.

_Por que você sempre chega nas piores conclusões, Tom? - Murmurou ela, muito baixo, sem conter a decepção.

_Por quevocêsempre presume que é a pior conclusão, Hermione? - Ele não deixava de sorrir, agora mais felinamente do que antes. - Nada melhor do que fazê-los pensar que têm controle sobre tudo quando na verdade não têm. Podemos usar as sombras em que vivemos ao nosso favor.

_E o que acontecedepoisque você conquista tudo que deseja, Tom? - Soltou ela. - Quando você tiver os trouxas sob seus pés, o mundo inteiro ao seu comando e todo o conhecimento existente, isso será o bastante para fazê-lo feliz?

Riddle não respondeu a pergunta dela, sorrindo e se retirando para o dormitório, deixando uma Hermione triste e frustrada para trás. Elerealmenteacreditava que ela ficaria com ele independente de suas escolhas. A questão era: até onde ela iria? Hermione o amava. Não romanticamente, mas o amava. Doía em cada pedaço de seu corpo sequer pensar que o fazia, mas ela o amava de qualquer jeito. Ela não se atrevia a dizer em voz alta, confessar que amava um futuro assassino... Ela não pretendera, não estava nos planos, ainda assim, amava cada sorriso dele, sua voz, sua companhia e sua capacidade de surpreende-la com um ato de gentileza. Desejava tanto que pudesse fazê-lo mudar suas crenças, desejava tanto destruir aquele ódio crescente dentro dele, pois o tornava mais frio, mais distante, mais perdido.Quão longe ela iria?

O terceiro ano em Hogwarts passara mais rápido do que Hermione desejava. Cada dia que voava era menos um dia. Menos um dia para salvar aquele que tão de bom grado seguia para o lado das trevas. Logo estariam voltando para casa pelo menos. Em casa Tom era mais fácil de lidar, sem as influências de outros ambientes, sem falsos amigos. Não que Hogwarts fosse um lugar ruim, muito pelo contrário, mas em casa ele estaria mais distante do mundo mágico, deixando de ladosua curiosidade pelo poder, por um mínimo de tempo que fosse. Hermione se sentia cada dia mais sufocada.

_Srta. Granger, podemos conversar? - Perguntou Dumbledore, sobressaltando-a. Ela acenou, concordando discretamente. Olhando para os lados para certificar-se de que ninguém, principalmente Tom, estaria observando, ela seguiu o professor para sua sala. A maior parte dos alunos estava reunida no Grande Salão para almoçar e ela esperava que Tom também estivesse. Não queria ter de mentir sobre sua conversa com Dumbledore, vez que o garoto não gostava dele.

_Srta. Granger, você deve estar se perguntando por que a chamei aqui. Acredito que não seja surpresa o fato de eu estar observando seu irmão de perto, não é? - Ela meneou. Não esperava outra coisa do futuro diretor. - Bem, não pude deixar de notar um comportamento agressivo por parte dos amigos dele... Embora ele próprio nunca tenha sido pego infringindo qualquer regra da escola.

_Sim, os "amigos" dele não se importam muito com as regras e muito menos com o sentimentos das pessoas... - Disse Hermione, desprezando-os.

_Imagino que o sr. Riddleesteja ciente das peças pregadas pelos colegas, então? - Hermione tensionou um pouco, subitamente receosa de compartilhar essa informação com o professor que sempre confiara. - Tudo bem, eu entendo se não quiser contar nada... - Ele parecia entender mesmo, os olhos brilhavam com sabedoria, mais cientes de seus sentimentos de afeto do que gostaria. - Notou algo positivo para sua missão? - Ela pensou ter visto o professor relancear os olhos para a porta por um momento e sorrir, mas fora tudo muito rápido.

_Em partes, senhor. Minhas pesquisas me levam a crer que Tom pode sim amar, no entanto sua compreensão é prejudicada, "bloqueada" digamos assim. Ele me quer por perto, assim como aprecia os Thompson, mas se eu fosse apostar diria que ele não sabe diferenciar o amor da posse, por exemplo. Provavelmente pensa também que o amor como os outros denominam é uma fraqueza, algo a ser evitado, senão rejeitado.

_Entendo. Ele se deslumbrou com algumas crenças do mundo mágico, não é? - Deduziu ele, sem muita dificuldade.

_Sim... Ele descobriu algumas coisas sobre si mesmo. - Disse ela, sem querer mencionar as origens de Tom, por qualquer maldita razão. - As pessoas estão deslumbradas com as habilidades excepcionais que ele possui... Tenho tentado guia-lo, mas é difícil. Quando Tom coloca uma ideia na cabeça é preciso muito do meu tempo e esforço para convence-lo do contrário. - Ela estava exasperada agora, apertando as mãos juntas para evitar quebrar alguma coisa.- Ele vem falando sobre a subjugação dos trouxas, que os bruxos precisam sair das sombras eventualmente. Ele quer me convencer para estar com ele sempre, independente de suas terríveis escolhas e isso me frustra... - "Me corrói por dentro também", deixou de acrescentar.

_Ele ainda é jovem, Srta. Granger. Ainda há tempo para fazê-lo repensar seus ideais. - Disse Dumbledore, gentil.

_Espero que sim, professor. Espero não precisar usar minha última carta... - Disse ela, os olhos distantes e amargurados.

Maior amargura, no entanto, seria sentida dali a pouco tempo, quando suas bases e mentiras começariam a serdestruídas.

_Sobre o que conversava com Dumbledore? - A pergunta fora tão repentina que Hermione precisara de um momento para recompor o rosto inexpressivo. Estavam sozinhos no corredor, que se esvaziara rapidamente conforme os alunos seguiam para a próxima aula. - Não minta pra mim sobre sua reunião com ele, vi os doisno caminho do Grande Salão. - Tom na verdade devia essa informação a Walburga Black que, sabendo de seu desapreço pelo professor, contara sobre o encontro entre a irmã e o mesmo. Walburga detestava Hermione, isso era claro. Não gostava da garota que enchia a mente de Tom com ideais mais humanistas, sua fala mansa e olhos doces e mentirosos. A garota Granger escondia alguma coisa e se Walburga não conseguisse descobrir, ao menos era capaz de criar uma desavença entre os irmãos Thompson. Enfim Tom estaria livre para acreditar efazero que quiser.

_Era sobre você. - Ela decidiu trabalharcom a verdade parcial. Só esperava convencê-lo a deixar o restante de lado. - Dumbledore é perceptivo, Tom. E seus amigos não sabem ser discretos a todo momento. Você sempre está cercado por pessoas suspeitas, que sempre recebem detenção e essas mesmas sempre fazem suas vontades. Ele queria saber onde você estava no último incidente. Provavelmente investigará entre mais pessoas para ver se as respostas são compatíveis.- Disse ela, se referindo ao incidente com Nathan Lethenwood, um nascido-trouxa infortunado que fora atacado por três estudantes da Sonserina. Começara com azarações comuns e pouco letais, embora humilhantes, no entanto o terceiranistadecidira revidar o ataque, acabando por acertar um dos projetos de comensal contra a parede e desacordá-lo. Tudo terminara com todos na enfermaria e depois na detenção. Não houveram testemunhas no episódio, restando aos professores investigar o assunto com o que dispunham. - Ele não afirmouexpressamente que suspeita de você como líder, mas mesmo que não o considere como tal, não será difícil descobrir a verdade, não é?

Ele a encarou por um longo tempo. Seus olhos escuros, belos e frios criando calafrios por sua coluna.

_Tem certeza que foi somente isso? Ele só queria saber onde eu me encaixo nisso tudo? - Perguntou suavemente, quase sussurrando.

_O que quer dizer? - Respondeu ela, exasperada com sua insistência.

_A que missão Dumbledore se referia? - Retaliou. Tom chegou mais perto dela agora, parecendo mais alto e mais intimidador do que nunca. Asuspeita e a raiva se misturarem perigosamente em sua expressão. O coração de Hermione descompassou. Então era isso. Tom ouvira a conversa, ou parte desta, não sabia ao certo ainda. - Mentindo pra mim, como sempre, minha querida Hermione.

_Do que diabos está falando, Tom? - Ela fingiu estar confusa. Tudo o que queria naquele momento era se bater pela falha.

_Eu segui vocês, sabe... - Ele segurou seu queixo, olhando-a quase contemplativo. - Não pude resistir à curiosidade. E veja só... - Ele sorriu maliciosamente. - Descobri que você tem uma missão secreta. Seus segredos parecem muito maiores do que faz parecer... Tudo bem, não serei tolo ao ponto de achar que realmente me responderá com a verdade. Mas saiba disso, querida irmã, seu castelo de cartas não durará para sempre.

_Quanto você ouviu? - Perguntou, sem se conter, as batidas de seu coração ressoando nos ouvidos.

_Admito que não muito. O velho percebeu que eu estava à porta e imediatamente selou a sala com um feitiço abafador provavelmente.Mas deixe estar, é só uma questão de tempo até que eu descubrade qualquer maneira... - Ele apertou um pouco seu queixo, trazendo-a para mais perto. - Aprenderei a ser um legilimente como ele ecomo você, -ele sorriu mais ainda com o arregalar dos lindos olhos castanhos- sim, porque euseique você é uma legilimente ou que sabe as basesdessa magia ao menos. Ora, não me insulte com essa expressão surpresa, Hermione. Tive muito tempo para refletir e ligar uma coisa à outra. Você entrou na mente de Amy naquele dia em que fomos adotados, não foi? Vocêfez ou dissealguma coisa. Não sei como, não sei o porquê, mas fez...

_Você não está fazendo sentido, Tom. Acho que precisa se acalmar... - Ele não a ouviu, tão absorto que estava em suas revelações.

_Eu estou calmo...Estou pensando mais racionalmente do que nunca. - Ele a soltou e afastou-se, permitindo que o ar entrasse novamente em seus pulmões. - Sua missão provavelmente tem a ver comigo e com os ideais que defendo, porém ainda faltam algumas peças neste quebra-cabeça eu imagino. Acredito, pelo que ele pude ouvir, que você não contou nada a Dumbledore. Espero sinceramente que não traia minha confiança, Hermione... - Ela se perdeu um pouco em sua fala, atingida com toda a força pela súbita emoção em seus olhos: mágoa. Ou algo muito perto disso.

_Não sou sua inimiga, Tom. - Disse ela. O que era meia verdade.

_Imagino que não. Nem será, eu espero. - Ela não respondeu. - Afaste-se de Dumbledore, Hermione. Não quero sua lealdade comprometida, lembre-se disso.

Os diasque se seguiram foram os piores para Granger. Tom cumprira sua promessa de tentar obter o conhecimento da legilimência, estando cada dia mais obcecado. Suas cobaias eram seus próprios seguidores, nenhum deles expert em oclumência como Hermione. Seria eufemismo comentar que tentara invadir e ler os pensamentos da irmã. Tentara ao menos cinco vezes até aceitar a derrota e o fato de que ela tinha barreirasquase intransponíveis. Isso só aguçara sua curiosidade. Como ela poderia ser legilimente e oclumente sendo tão jovem? Ele não sabia a extensão dos poderes dela quando mais nova, mas recentemente vinha presumindo o pior.

Tudo isso levava a maior questão que o atormentava: quem era Hermione Granger? Estaria ele enganado sobre tudo o que pensava que conhecia da garota?

_Ah, então é aqui que está se escondendo. - Abraxas Malfoy curvou-se sobre uma distraída Hermione, que lia mais um livro sobre poções do amor, tentando impor certeza sobre sua recente conclusão sobre Riddle e sua capacidade de empatia ou amor. - Poções do amor?! Quem você está tentando conquistar, Mione? - O loiro se mostrara uma boa companhia nos últimos dias, tendo em vista que Tom a evitava constantemente, ocupado demais em sua obsessão.

Ela bufou, fechando o livro e colocando-a dentro da pequena bolsa que carregava enquanto ele se sentava ao seu lado no gramado.

_Não estou tentando conquistar ninguém, Brax. É apenas uma pesquisa, caso eu precise salvar o seu traseiro de mais uma poção do amor.- Ela se referia às tentativas frustradas das garotas em fazê-lo tomar uma dessas poções. Abraxas estava cada dia mais bonito, seus traços angulosos e bem formados, os olhos cinzentos e os cabelos loiros quase platinados arrancavam suspiros pelos corredores. Não mais que Tom Riddle, para seu estranho desconforto.

_Sou muito esperto para cair nessa armadilha velha, Mione. Também não posso evitar que todas se apaixonem por mim.- Brincou, sorrindo como o gato Cheshire.- Mas diga-me... Você e Tom brigaram por um acaso? - Ela não respondeu, os lábios cerrados numa linha fina. Abraxas percebeu sua tristeza, era quase palpável. Havia algo errado. Muito errado. Tom e Hermione eram unha e carne, inseparáveis. - Tudo bem, não precisa me dizer os detalhes se te faz sentir-se mal. Apenas queria saber se brigaram porque somente isso explicaria o humor dos infernos de Riddle. - Ele suspirou, cansado. Tom não lhe revelara nada também, na verdade quase o amaldiçoara quanto perguntara. - Ele parece muito concentrado em alguma coisa, mas também irritado... Se pudesse adivinhar diria que ele sente sua falta.

Ela riu baixinho, desdenhosa.

_Duvido muito que ele sinta minha falta nesse momento. Nós estamos em... desacordo, por assim dizer. Deixe-o sozinho se é isso que ele quer. - Ela não evitou o rancor em seu tom.

_Tom não é de falar sobre os próprios sentimentos e sei que você o conhece como ninguém, mas saiba disso: ele está incomodado com a sua ausência. Sei que ele é um babaca as vezes, tudo bem, a maior parte do tempo, - ela riu - e que provavelmente você tem razão nessa história toda, mas pelo amor à Hogwarts e por piedade a esse ser humano maravilhoso e perfeito na sua frente, converse com ele por favor. - Terminou ele, com a mão no coração em sua melhor atuação dramática.

_Vou pensar no seu caso, embora eu tenha sérias dúvidas sobre esses adjetivos... - Zombou, rindo de sua expressão falsamente ofendida.

Eles conversaram por um longo tempo ainda antes de voltarem para o Grande Salão, rindo de qualquer bobagem que Abraxas contava. O garoto se afeiçoara à Granger e não gostava de vê-la deprimida pelos cantos. As sombras em seus olhos cresciam a cada dia.

_Malfoy. - Disse Tom Riddle, aparecendo atrás dos dois na mesa da Sonserina. - Venha. Temos assuntos a discutir. - Tudo isso sem olhar uma única vez para Hermione, ignorando-a completamente. A garota continuou comendo, devolvendo a frieza de tratamento.

Abraxas olhou mais uma vez para Hermione, hesitando, porém acatou à ordem, afastando-se com ele para a outra ponta da mesa onde os outros seguidores se reuniam. A Thompson lançou um breve olhar para o grupo, encontrando os olhos satisfeitos e maliciosos de Walburga Black.

Em uma manhã de dezembro, mais precisamente três dias antes do feriado de Natal, Hermione fora com Lucrecia e Abraxas para Hogsmeade. Após horas de conversas e risadas, os três foram caminhar pela vila. Lucrecia arrastara Abraxas e Hermione para a Dedos de Mel, ansiosa como uma criança. Quando Hermione olhou pela janela, contudo, viu Tom parado a alguns metros olhando-a fixamente. Ele acenou com a cabeça para que ela o acompanhasse, enfurecendo-a. Depois de todo aquele tempo levando um gelo, ele a chamava, não,exigiasua presença como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Respirando fundo e fazendo questão de demorar o máximo possível, Hermione foi em sua direção, ficando em silêncio quando enfim postou-se a sua frente. Ele também não disse nada. Ela quase riu da situação, mas sua amargura a impediu. Ela sabia ser tão teimosa quanto ele.

_Está se divertindo sem mim? - Sarcasmo. Claro. Não poderia esperar outra coisa após tanto tempo em silêncio.

_Na verdade sim. Seu humor estraga qualquer clima.- Devolveu ela, da mesma forma. Ele estalou a língua e desviou o olhar. - Decidiu que eu existo agora, irmãozinho?

_Tenho minhas razões, não tenho?- Retrucou, mordaz. - Enfim, queria saber se quer ir comigo ao Três Vassouras? - Não havia nada forçado em sua voz, ele estava fazendo aquilo porque realmente queria um tempo só com ela de fato. Ela quase amoleceu. Quase.

_Por que não vai com seus amiguinhos? Tenho certeza que Walburga está mais do que disposta...

_Porque nem eles nem ela são você. - Interrompeu ele, falando sinceramente. Seu coração acelerou. Por Merlim, o que havia de errado com ela? Ele sorriu brevemente, o suficiente, entretanto, para deixá-la... incomodada com as próprias reações. - Vamos, uma trégua.

Contrariando seu orgulho mas apaziguando seu coração, Hermione concordou.

_Só irei avisar Abraxas e Lucrecia... - Disse, virando-se para ir até os amigos mas a mão dele a impediu, segurando seu pulso possessivamente.

_Eles já viram que está comigo e já foram embora. Aliás, percebi que está passando muito tempo com ele...

_Abraxas é uma boa companhia. - Respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros, sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

_É mesmo? - Ele sondou-a, seus olhos crepitaram algo indescritível. - Bem, não importa, vamos logo. - Ele começou a arrastá-la pelo caminho, não com brutalidade mas seu toque era firme.

_Eu posso andar sozinha, obrigada. - Debateu-se ela, irritada e corada por algum maldito motivo. Ele soltou-a, rindo de seus esforços. Enquanto caminham lado a ladopara seu destino, entretanto, suas mãos quase se tocavam, ansiosas por maiscontato.


End file.
